桜の花びら (Sakura no Hanabira)
by Sae Kiyomi
Summary: Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengubah hidupku. dia tersenyum, tertawa dan membelaiku, sehingga membuat wajahku memerah. dan aku tidak sadar kalau dia... cintaku / baca warning di dalam / memenuhi request Kiriko Alicia / Multi-Chapter! / Rin.K, Len.K
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini seperti sama. Teman-teman saling menyapa, bercanda ria, dan berlarian. Bagiku, Kazura Rin, semua terlihat dan terasa sama. Tawa mereka, senyumnya, namun hanya satu orang yang berhasil membuatku merasakan hari-hari yang berbeda dari hari sebelumnya.

桜の花びら (Sakura no Hanabira)

Sae Kiyomi

[Rin.K, Len.K]

All Rin's POV

Warning: gaje, aneh, abal, typo, OOC, alur cepat, bad summary, dll

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Sae, namun cerita ini punya Sae!

Memenuhi request dari Kiriko Alicia-senpai.

Aku sedang duduk di pinggir pohon besar yang daunnya berwarna merah jambu, atau pohon sakura. Namun mereka semua belum berbunga, memang bukan musim mekar bunga sakura. Aku merasa bosan. Sangat bosan terhadap hidupku. Untuk apa aku hidup? Aku terus mengulang-ulang pertanyaan itu berkali-kali, setiap harinya.

Angin berhembus kencang, membuat hood yang sedang aku pakai ini tersingkap. Aku mendongak. Dihadapanku ada orang dengan rambut honeyblonde, sama sepertiku, dengan diikat ponytail kecil sedang menatapku.

"Ah.. ak-… er… GOMENNASAI!" teriakku menunduk, memakai hoodku, dan langsung berlari.

Dari dulu aku memang tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang, terutama pria. Mereka menganggapku remeh, karena aku tidak cantik, tidak menarik. Dari semua pria yang menjadi temanku, mereka semua hanya memanfaatkan untuk nilai mereka karena nilaiku selalu bagus. Kadang juga untuk taruhan. Aku muak, muak dengan semuanya.

* * *

Paginya, aku menjalani aktifitasku seperti biasa. Bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapan untuk ibu, lalu pergi ke sekolah. Kejadian kemarin aku anggap angin begitu saja. Aku berjalan ke kelasku sambil memasang earphone di telingaku, mendengarkan berita hari ini.

_'Selamat pagi, saudara-saudara. Hari ini, kami akan memutar lagu Hatsune Miku-sama. From Y to Y.'_

Aku langsung bersemangat, karena memang Hatsune Miku adalah idolaku. Aku penggemarnya secara diam-diam. Kukeraskan volume earphoneku, sehingga aku tidak dapat mendengarkan teman-teman sekelas yang bising mengobrol.

"…-san… Kaz…-san… Ka… KAZURA RIN-SAN!" aku kaget ada yang berteriak. Segera aku kecilkan volume MP3 milikku, dan kulepas earphone sebelah kanan.

"Apa?" kataku dingin. Aku tetap menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Suara itu agak seperti perempuan, serak-serak basah.

"Kazura Rin-san, tolong bicara menghadapku!" perintahnya. Dengan malas aku memutar badanku sehingga menatap orang itu.

.

.

DI-DI-DIA ORANG YANG KEMARIN! Aku langsung panik. "Ah… aku…"

"Nah, begitu. Aku kan juga manusia, Kazura-san!" katanya mengomel sambil menghela napas pendek. Dilipatnya tangannya di depan dadanya. Tampangnya belagu. Kulihat dia dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

Tunggu… dia pria?

"Kamu laki-laki?" tanyaku saat menyadari tubuhnya yang _flat_.

"Iya lah! Lihat dong kalau aku pakai celana, bukan rok seperti mu!" katanya mengomel lagi.

"Maaf, kupikir kamu perempuan," kataku jujur.

"Apa?"

"Soalnya suaramu yang serak-serak basah seperti perempuan, wajahmu yang imut, tubuhmu yang pendek, dan sikapmu yang sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk menegaskan bahwa kamu laki-laki," kataku.

"Maaf ya kalau aku seperti perempuan. Tapi aku benar-benar pria. Kamu mau lihat buktinya?" katanya menghela napas lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tidak tertarik."

"Benar?"

"Iya! Lagi pula, ada apa mencariku?" kataku kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau ini terjatuh di dekat kakiku," katanya sambil menyerahkan ponselku.

"Ka-kamu anak sekolah ini?"

"IYA! Aku teman sekelasmu, Kazura-san! Duduk tepat di belakangmu! Masa selama ini kamu enggak sadar kalau aku penghuni kelas ini?" katanya marah. Untung kelas ini sekarang sangat berisik, sehingga kami tidak mencolok.

"…_Sorry_. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak mau mengenal tentang teman-teman sekelasku," kataku.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kamu kepo banget sih?" kataku kesal. "Sudah, sana pergi!" segera aku memasang earphone sebelah kananku dan mengencangkan volume suaranya.

Dia pergi. Baguslah. Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan manusia. Satu-satunya teman dan keluarga yang aku akui hanya ibuku. Cukup, hanya dia. Aku tidak butuh yang lain.

Dan… belum pernah aku bicara dengan pria sebanyak ini.

* * *

Aku hanya duduk di mejaku saat istirahat. Aku rasa ada kegaduhan di belakangku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Mereka menyebalkan. Mengganggu waktu istirahatku saja. Aku mau mereka cepat pergi. Arrgh! Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara radio!

"Kazura-san," tegur orang yang ada di belakangku.

"APA!?" kataku dengan sinis. Wajahku sudah sangat porak-poranda akibat mengantuk, bosan, kesal, sebal, dan seperti mau menghajar orang.

"Pikiranmu terbaca dari wajahmu," katanya tertawa kecil. "Maaf ya, kami mengganggu. Permisi, Kazura-san," katanya lagi.

Ooooh… ternyata mereka yang membuatku kesal dari tadi!? Susahnya menjadi pria populer. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia sangat populer? Mungkin karena tingkahnya yang seperti perempuan? Aku hanya diam, tidak mau berurusan lagi dengannya.

Dia bangkit berdiri, dan mengacak-acak rambutku sedikit. Aku kaget, dan langsung menyentuh kepalaku. Dia tersenyum, dan tertawa kecil. Wajahku mungkin sudah sangat panas akibat malu. Dasar sialan!

Aku langsung memasang earphone, untuk mendengarkan radio.

_'Sekarang lagu milik Megurine Luka-sama, TRACK.'_

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju rumah. Rumahku sempit, kecil dan mungil. Tapi aku sangat menyukai rumahku ini. Cocok denganku, yang tertutup dan kelam.

"Aku pulang. Ibu…?" ucapku. Suasana hening sekali. Aku mencari-cari sosok Ibu. Dia tidak ada di dalam rumah ini. Segera aku panik, dan keluar rumah. "Ibu, kau di mana?" ucapku berkali-kali. "IBU!"

"Rin? Sedang apa kamu berteriak-teriak di jalanan?" aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Ibu sedang apa!? Aku mencari ibu!" teriakku kesal. Ibu sedang berada di luar, sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu sedang melihat pohon sakura. Ibu sangat suka sakura. Dulu kakekmu memelihara sakura yang berusia sangat tua. Mungkin dua ratus tahun. Tapi sayang sekali harus ditebang akibat akan terjadi pembuatan mansion," kata Ibu.

"Tapi mereka belum berbunga, Ibu!" kataku.

"Ya, Ibu sangat ingin melihat kelopak bunga sakura," ucap Ibu tersenyum.

"Sudah, Ibu masuk saja ke dalam! Nanti sakit ibu makin parah. Aku juga yang repot," omelku. Ibu mengangguk. Aku menuntun beliau masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Rin," panggil Ibu pelan. Aku menoleh.

"Ya, Ibu?"

"Ibu… bisa tolong Ibu belikan obat?" kata Ibu setengah merintih. Aku panik. Ya, segera aku berlari keluar rumah, membeli obat di apotik dengan terburu-buru.

BRUAG! Aku tidak melihat ada seseorang yang melintas di depanku. Dengan buru-buru kutabrak dia, sehingga kami berdua terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku! Ak-, lho, eh, kau?" kataku. Dia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadaku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Kazura-san? Ada apa terburu-buru? Kamu sakit?" katanya khawatir. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Tapi aku sangat terburu-buru. Ibuku sakit. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak sempat menolongmu. Gomenasai!" kataku cepat. Aku menunduk, dan langsung berlari menuju rumahku, mencari Ibu.

"Aku pulang, Ibu? Aku sudah beli obatnya. Ibu?" kataku membuka pintu kamar beliau. Ia sedang tiduran. Kupegang tangannya. "Ibu, demam! Ayo ke klinik!" kataku makin panik. Ibu tersenyum.

"Tidak usah… Ibu tiduran saja sembuh kok…" katanya terengah-engah.

"Ibu ngomong apa sih!? Ayo, ke klinik, sebelum sakit Ibu tambah parah!" kataku memerintah.

"KAZURA-SAN!" aku melihat sosok cowok itu sedang berdiri di ambang pintu rumahku, dengan napas terengah-engah dan seperti berlari.

"Apa?" kataku pucat.

"Kamu meninggalkan ponselmu, lagi. Dan… uah! Bibi kenapa? Sakit!?" katanya saat melihat kondisi Ibu.

"Ibuku sakit. Bantu aku membawanya ke klinik!" perintahku. Cowok itu segera membuka ponselnya, dan menekan beberapa angka.

"Halo? Shion Len di sini. Tolong kirim mobil jemputan, ke alamat –piiip-. Sekarang," katanya. Aku bingung karena dia bergumam saat menelepon. Aku membopong Ibu keluar rumah. Tapi di depan rumah muncul sebuah mobil hitam menghalangi kami.

"Minggir!" kataku pada mobil limousine itu kesal.

"Kazura-san, ini mobil keluarga Shion, mobil milik keluargaku. Cepat buka pintunya! Bawa bibi ini ke rumah sakit!" katanya kepada pesuruhnya. Segera Ibu dimasukkan ke dalam mobil, dan aku duduk di sebelah pria ponytail itu.

"Ano," ucapku. "Terima kasih sudah menolong kami. Tapi kami hanya perlu ke klinik, sebab kami tidak punya uang."

"Ngomong apa sih kamu? Kalau aku sudah mau mengangkut Ibumu ke rumah sakit, tentunya aku yang bayar biayanya! Jangan remehkan kekuatan uang milik keluarga Shion, ya!" katanya mengomel, sambil menyentil dahiku.

"Tapi aku tidak suka hutang budi!" kataku kesal.

"Begini saja deh," kata Shion. "Asalkan kamu mau berdandan seperti waktu itu (maksudnya saat bertama kali bertemu dengan Len di depan pohon sakura) saat ke sekolah, kuanggap semua ini lunas."

"Ap- enggak! Ak-aku malu," ucapku. Kurasa pipiku memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa! Kamu jauh lebih manis seperti itu, lho. Daripada selama ini kamu ke sekolah dengan rambut dikepang dan kacamata tebal. Mengerti?" kata Shion.

"Ugh… baiklah!" ucapku memalingkan wajah. Aku bisa melihat Shion tertawa kecil.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sae: hai-hai! Sae datang! Fict memenuhi request dari Kiriko Alicia-senpai. Maaf jika tidak sesuai perkiraan, ya! Dan RnRnya? Kalau tanya soal para OC Sae, mereka semua sudah tidur. Jadi Sae sempat publishnya sekarang.


	2. Chapter 2

桜の花びら (Sakura no Hanabira)

Sae Kiyomi

[Rin.K, Len.K]

All Rin's POV

Warning: gaje, aneh, abal, typo, OOC, alur cepat, bad summary, dll

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Sae, namun cerita ini punya Sae!

Memenuhi request dari Kiriko Alicia-senpai.

Kami sudah tiba di rumah sakit itu. Megah, memang. Aku yang tidak pernah ke rumah sakit, me-merasakan gugup dan menyadari rasa yang 'beda'. Aku melihat Ibu dibawa oleh tandu milik rumah sakit, ke ruang bertulisan 'gawat darurat'.

"Kazura-san, silakan tunggu sebentar ya," kata Shion dengan senyumnya, seperti biasa. Dia mengusap kepalaku, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah," kataku. Aku mengeluarkan MP3 dari sakuku, dan memasang earphone ke telingaku, mendengarkan radio.

'_Selamat siang! Dengan radio CryptonMusic di sini! Anda mendapat pelayanan terbaik dalam setiap lirik lagunya! Sekarang kami akan memutar lagu dengan penyanyi dari Vocaloid group, IA dengan lagu, My True Feelings!'_

Aku terdiam sambil menikmati lagu tersebut. Aku memejamkan mata, dan bersenandung pelan.

* * *

"Kazura-san… Kazura-san? KAZURA-SAAAAN!" aku kaget akan teriakan itu, mengalahkan suara dari MP3ku. Kulepas earphone yang menempel di telingaku. "Kazura-san dipanggil dokter. Soal kondisi Ibumu…"

Buru-buru aku bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri dokter dan perawat di sana. Namun sebelumnya, aku menyempatkan diri memberikan tatapan berterimakasih kepada Shion.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibu?" kataku tidak sabaran.

"Ibu anda selamat dari keadaan kritis, nona. Ia mengidap penyakit kekurangan gizi, dan sakit maag akut. Beliau tidak usah dirawat, karena dengan banyaknya memakan makanan mengandung gizi dan jangan telat makan, beliau akan kembali sehat," kata dokter. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Sekarang di mana Ibu?" kataku.

"Di sini," suara lemah Ibu yang khas membuatku segera menghampirinya.

"Ibu…"

"Maafkan Ibu ya, Rin. Gara-gara Ibu, semua jadi repot," kata Ibu sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu _no baka_! Kalau Ibu sakit, aku bakal sedih sekali!" kataku.

"Dan tolong bilang berterimakasih kepada anak berambut honeyblonde tadi, ya. Ibu akan membalas jasanya," kata Ibu lagi.

Segera aku berlari mencari Shion. "Shion!" panggilku. Shion menoleh, sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" katanya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Terima kasih!" kataku menunduk dalam-dalam. "Berkat Shion, Ibu bisa tersenyum dengan lembut! A-aku ber-berhutang budi kepadamu! Aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu!" kataku dengan sangat terpaksa dalam kalimat terakhir.

"Apa?"

"U-untuk Ibuku! Kamu sudah menolongnya! Ak-aku jadi harus membalas budi baikmu!" kataku masih menunduk dalam. Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya, namun aku dapat mendengar dengusan dan suara geli dari mulut Shion.

"Ka-Kazura-san, ka-kamu membuatku tertawa," kata Shion sambil tersenyum geli. "Sudahlah. Ayo, kita pulang," kata Shion, dengan senyumnya sambil menyuruhku untuk berhenti menunduk.

"Maaf," ucapku lirih.

* * *

Kami terdiam di dalam mobil limusin milik Shion Len itu. Ibu duduk di tengah kami, dengan aku di sebelah kiri sambil memalingkan wajah, melihat ke luar. Sedangkan Shion duduk di sebelah kanan ibu, sambil bercakap-cakap dengan beliau.

"Oh, jadi bibi menderita penyakit sejak satu tahun yang lalu?" terdengar suara Shion yang serak basah.

"Iya. Sejak Rin masuk SMP," kata Ibu.

"Ano, bibi," kata Shion dengan volume suara lemah. "Apa bibi berpikir untuk berobat inap di rumah sakit?"

"Ngomong apa sih!" kataku menyela.

"Ah, sudah aku kecilkan volume suaraku, tetap saja terdengar olehmu, ya," gumam Shion.

"Tentu saja! Kamu mikir apa!? Kamu mau membuat keluarga kami terus-terusan berutang budi denganmu!?" kataku membentak.

"Rin!" tegur Ibu. Aku terdiam. "Sudah, Shion-sama juga berusaha membantu, bukan dengan alasan tertentu."

"Ibu juga jangan ikutan membelanya, dong! Pakai acara nama _sama_ lagi! Memangnya dia siapa!? Pangeran negeri sihir!?" kataku kesal.

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa, bibi," kata Shion tertawa. Aku membuang muka, kesal.

"Rin," ucap Ibu lembut.

"Tau ah! Berisik!" kataku.

"Kazura-san galak," kata Shion Len setengah tertawa geli. Aku mengembungkan pipiku, menahan kesal. Setelah sampai di depan rumah, buru-buru aku buka pintu mobil itu, lalu membungkuk.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Shion-**_sama_**," kataku menekan kata-kata _sama_. Langsung aku tarik tangan Ibu, dan mneyuruhnya ke rumah. "Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Tunggu, Rin!" aku menoleh. Tampak Shion memegang tangan kiriku. "Ah, er… maaf, maksudku, Kazura-san!"

"Apa?"

"Ehm… buat selama ini… terima kasih," ucap Shion pelan. Aku bengong, lalu mengangguk.

"Sama-sama," kataku. "…Dan aku masih hutang budi kepadamu."

"Aduh, dibahas lagi. Tapi… sudahlah! Baiklah, kamu hutang budi kepadaku, puas!?" kata Shion setengah kesal. Aku tersenyum.

"Puas, Shion-**_sama_**," kataku penuh tatapan sinis.

"Dan berhenti panggil aku dengan panggilan Shion-_sama, _cewek _baka_! Panggil aku Len," kata Shion.

"Enggak mau," kataku.

"Kenapa!?"

"Karena kamu pasti memaksa memanggilku Rin. Iya kan? Ngaku aja deh," kataku dengan datar.

"Enggak kok!"

"Ih, bohong."

"Enggak!"

"Bener?"

"I-iya… ehm… aku ngaku deh!" kata Shion. Aku dapat melihat semburat merah dari pipinya. Aku tertawa puas.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang sudah malam banget. Aku mohon pergi, Shion-_sama_," kataku sopan, sambil menunduk dalam.

"Sudah kubilang-"

"_Oyasumi,_" kataku sambil menutup pintu rumah. Setelah satu menit kemudian, aku berjongkok, menghela napas.

"Kazura Rin-san!"

"Uwaaa!" aku kaget melihat Shion berdiri di depanku. "Kamu masuk lewat mana!?"

"Sudahlah, jangan tanya! Aku berubah pikiran, besok, jam tiga sepulang sekolah, tunggu aku di atap!"

"Ap- aku bukan pembantumu!"

"Kamukan hutang budi kepadaku!?" kata Shion dengan seringainya.

"Uhh… tapi a-aku benar-benar tidak bisa… Ibuku…"

Sepertinya Shion kasihan kepadaku. Sehingga dia mengelus kepalaku sambil berkata, "Ya sudah. Istirahat siang, oke? Di atap sekolah, ya?" Aku mengangguk. Namun, sepertinya dia tidak mau pulang sekarang. Sehingga aku mengantarnya ke ruang tamu.

"Mau minum apa, Shion-**_sama_**?"

"Oh, God, sudah aku bilang, jangan panggil aku-"

Aku cekikikan kecil melihat tingkah lakunya. Namun aku segera menyadari bahwa perkataan Shion terpotong, sehingga aku menoleh kepadanya. "Ada apa lihat-lihat?"

"Kamu lucu, Kazura-san."

"Apanya!?" kataku kesal.

"Nah, sekarang kamu mengembungkan pipimu. Makin lucu aja," kata Shion. Dengan lancangnya dia mencubit pipiku.

"Iiihww…. Apwaaan swih!?" kataku meronta. Tawa Shion makin mengeras. Aku langsung menyingkirkan tangan milik Shion ini, dan langsung membuang muka. Dia bangkit berdiri, hendak pulang. Namun sepertinya langit tidak memihaknya, dan terdengar suara gemuruh, tanda hujan.

"Sepertinya hujan," gumamnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihatku yang sedang mencengkram bajunya. "Kazura-san?"

"Ah, maaf! reflek!" kataku malu. Segera aku melepas cengkramanku.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu takut hujan?"

"Eng-enggak ko-"

CTARRR!

"KYAAAAA!" teriakku panik. Aku memang takut sama petir dan gemuruh. Sangat menyeramkan. Uuhh… memalukan sekali. "Aku takut banget sama petir!" kataku mencari tempat berlindung.

Petir dan kilat terus bermain di langit-langit. Langit menjadi sangat gelap. CTAR!

"Kyaaaa!" teriakku lagi. Aku sekarang tengah memeluk sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman.

.

.

.

Apa itu?

"Maafkan aku!" kataku saat mengetahui bahwa aku tengah memeluk Shion dari belakang. "Refleks saja, jadi bu-"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Shion. "Sini, aku akan menemanimu sampai hujan sudah reda."

"Tapi-"

CTAAAR!

"Kyaaa!"

"Sudah, jangan banyak gaya deh! Sekarang aku yang ngatur, oke!?" kata Shion memerintah. Aku mingkem, pasrah. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, dan Shion mulai mengelus-elus kepalaku. Ngantuk sekali, sampai-sampai aku sepertinya tertidur.

Len Shion tersenyum kecil, sambil berbisik, "Oyasumi, Rin."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: Selesai! Request dari Alice-senpai! Tunggu lanjutannya, ya!

Mitsu: Mitsu di sini! Hore!

Miya: yo.

Mitsu: Tehee… judulnya kami ambil dari judul (baca: hanya judulnya saja lho, isinya enggak!) lagu AKB48, Sakura no Hanabira.

Miya: R&Rnya? Miya nagih nih!


	3. Chapter 3

桜の花びら (Sakura no Hanabira)

Sae Kiyomi

[Rin.K, Len.K]

All Rin's POV

Warning: gaje, aneh, abal, typo, OOC, alur cepat, bad summary, dll

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Sae, namun cerita ini punya Sae!

Memenuhi request dari Kiriko Alicia-senpai.

Pagi hari aku membuka mataku. Aku menggaruk kepalaku. Sepertinya kemarin malam hujan… lalu… Shion… kenapa sekarang aku sudah ada di kamar? Arggh! Pusing ah! Aku sudah tidak mau berpikir lagi! Otakku karatan! Segera aku mengjambret handuk yang tergantung.

Setelah mandi, aku turun dari kamar, dan menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Kazura-san."

"Oha- Shion!?" teriakku kaget. Len Shion duduk di meja makan kami sambil menggigit sebuah roti. "Sedang apa kamu di sini!?"

"Ck ck, Kazura. Ibumu saat masak buat sarapanmu, kondisinya down lagi. Jadi kusuruh dia tidur, dan aku yang memasak sarapan untukmu dan Ibumu," kata Shion. "Nih, makan. Bibi sedang tidur di kamarnya."

Aku makan masakan Shion itu. Jujur, itu enak. Tapi jika ada dia di sini, rasanya malu dilihati seperti ini.

"A-arigato," kataku setelah selesai sarapan.

"Gimana? Enak?"

"_O-oiishi…_"

"Syukurlah," kata Shion menghela napas. "Baru pertama kali aku memasak untuk orang lain. Aku khawatir akan rasanya," kata Shion lagi.

"Pertama kali?"

"Ya. Keluarga Shion mengharuskan bisa melakukan segalanya, terutama masak. Laki-laki maupun perempuan diwajibkan bisa memasak sendiri, jika suatu saat perusahaan bangkrut dan hanya ada bahan makanan seadanya," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Sudah? Ayo kita pergi ke sekolah," kata Shion.

Aku mencuci piring bekas makan sarapan, lalu mengambil tas dan payungku, karena hari ini hujan.

"Yah, hujan," ucapnya. "Ng, Kazura-san? Punya payung? Boleh aku pinjam?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak panggil antar jemputmu?" kataku sinis. Aduh, aku ini benar-benar tidak tahu berterima kasih!

"Ngg… mereka sudah pulang, aku suruh," kata Shion gelisah.

Aku menghela napas, dan menariknya. "Sini!" ucapku. "Aku hanya punya satu, jadi ayo kita pergi bersama!"

"Hm, arigatou!" katanya gembira.

Kami berjalan di balik payung mungil ini. Agak berdempetan, sehingga aku bisa merasakan kulit lengan Shion Len ini. Karena, payung ini sangat mungil. Tinggi kami juga tidak beda jauh. Tinggiku hanya 152 cm, dan tingginya 155 cm. kami dijuluki duo cebol. Karena sekelas, kami saja yang pendek sekali.

Aku berjalan sambil membaca buku, karena sudah hafal jalan menuju sekolah. Sedangkan Shion, entahlah. Dia mungkin bosan bersamaku yang lebih banyak diam ini.

"Musim semi ya," kudengar sayup-sayup suara Shion. "Bunga sakura baru sedikit yang bermekaran. Padahal jika semua mekar, pasti membuat jalan menjadi cantik," ucapnya sambil mendongakkan kepala ke atas. "Hei, Kazura-san."

"Hng?"

"Besok temani aku jalan-jalan, ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa, harus merawat Ibu," kataku sambil membaca buku.

"Yaah…"

"Lagipula, aku bisa dicurigai jika jalan sama kamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu cowok populer tidak akan bisa merasakan perasaan cewek nerd kayak aku ini," ucapku dingin.

"Tenang saja!" perlahan aku merasakan lenganku ditangkap. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"APA!?"

"Kamu hampir masuk selokan, Kazura baka! Lihat ke depan dong kalau jalan!" katanya. Aku melihat ke depan, dan tepat satu senti lagi aku nyemplung.

Kulihat Shion Len tengah terguyur hujan, mati-matian menahan lenganku. Segera aku berbalik dan memayunginya. "KAMU YANG BAKA! Buat apa kamu sampai basah-basahan demi menolongku!?" ucapku mengomelinya. Langsung aku menarik tangannya, masuk ke sekolah. Aku tidak memedulikan pandangan bermusuhan para gadis yang menatapku keji. Setelah menyeret Shion ke dalam ruang UKS, aku mengambil handuk dan seragam ganti yang ada di laci ruang kesehatan.

"Di mana dokternya?" kata Shion.

"Dokter sekolah sedang keluar, katanya ada anak dari klub sepak bola yang terpeleset akibat hujan. Eh? Kazura Rin?" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku, membuatku menoleh.

"Ah, Aria," ucapku.

"Kamu kenal?" ucap Shion menunjuk Aria atau lebih akrab dipanggil IA. "Kalian petugas kesehatan, ya?"

"Tidak. Sama denan Rin, aku ini pelanggan tetap ruang kesehatan," ucap IA.

"Jadi kami hafal tempat-tempat peletakan obat-obatan di tempat ini," kataku melanjutkan.

"Pelanggan tetap?"

"Setidaknya setiap sebulan paling sedikit kami enam kali ke sini," kata IA.

"Ah, kamu…"

"Aria Tachibana, panggil saja IA. Kelas 2-B," kata IA dengan wajah datarnya.

Aku langsung melempar handuk dan seragam baru ke arah Shion, dan ditangkap dengan mulus.

"Aku ganti dulu ya!" kata Shion masuk ke dalam kamar ganti di ruang kesehatan. Tinggal aku dan IA berdua.

"Rin, kamu tahu sejarah sekolah ini?" kata IA tiba-tiba.

"Tentang apa? Sejarah pembangunan?"

"Bukan bukan bukan, Sejarah cinta," ucap IA penuh keyakinan. Aku melongo. "Katanya, jika menyatakan cinta di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran, dewi kasmaran yang mendiami pohon sakura tua yang ada di dekat sekolah itu akan menganugrahi kita supaya hubungan lancar," kata IA semangat.

"Benarkah? Memangnya IA mau nembak siapa?" kataku sambil membenarkan posisi kacamataku. Otomatis wajah IA memerah.

"Enggak ada kok!" katanya.

"Benar?"

"I-iya!"

"Oh, sayang sekali," ucapku tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir kamu mau nembak seseorang bernama Yohioloid yang sering kamu ceritakan itu."

.

.

.

Sepertinya ucapanku tepat. Karena wajah IA langsung memerah hebat dan gadis itu langsung menutupinya.

"R-rin!" katanya sambil memukulku dengan bantal.

"Hei, selama aku di ruang ganti, obrolan cewek kalian terdengar sampai sini, tahu," kudengar suara Shion. Aku menoleh, dan dia sudah memakai seragam gantinya.

Aku tersenyum geli, meledek IA yang ngeblsuhing hebat.

* * *

"Dan pengalian kedua bilangan…," aku mendengarkan penjelasan Lola-sensei dengan bosan. Oh, semoga hari ini cepat berakhir…

Teng… teng…

Sepertinya Kami-sama berpihak kepadaku. Aku mengambil tasku, dan meninggalkan kelas. Aku tidak memenuhi permintaannya menunggunya saat istirahat. Aku langsung kabur ke perpustakaan. Entah kenapa, hari ini aku ingin sekali menjauhinya. "KAZURA! TUNGGU!"

Gawat, tatapan bermusuhan makin tajam. Aku langsung berlari, berusaha agar tidak diikutin pria itu. Mungkin dia memanggilku untuk menagih janji. Aku sudah trauma terhadap pria. Aku sudah bertekad, untuk… membenci mereka. Fine, aku sudah bahagia hidup berdua dengan Ibuku, tanpa mengenal orang lain. Temanku satu-satunya, mungkin hanya IA. Dia baik dan polos.

"KAZURA!" aku merasakan tanganku ditangkap. Aku segera mengibaskan tangan itu.

"LEPASKAN, DASAR IDIOT!" teriakku. Shion menatapku bingung. "Ka-kamu… merusak hidupku!" kataku sambil setengah menutup mulutku.

"Kazura-san?"

"Jangan panggil aku! Aku benci pria! Dasar bodoh!" kataku meninggalkan Shion. Aku tahu aku telah melukai hatinya, tapi aku sudah trauma dan muak akan semua ini. Dari aku berumur sembilan tahun, aku sudah bertekad membenci semua pria, dan tidak aku ijinkan seorangpun mendekatiku. Karena sikapku inilah, banyak anak perempuan yang tidak mau berteman denganku. Lalu aku memutuskan sejak masuk SMP, menjadi gadis yang sendirian, yang kehadirannya tidak diharapkan orang-orang.

Aku sepertinya terlalu terbawa suasana tadi pagi, sehingga meminjamkan dia payung. Aku tahu banyak resiko yang aku buat, tapi aku sudah bertekad, menjauhi semua manusia laki-laki. Aku tidak bohong, aku benar-benar membenci pria.

"KAZURA!" suara ini lagi. Aku menoleh, dan melihat Shion Len berusaha keras mengejarku. Yup, lariku ini cepat, walaupun tidak sesuai dengan karakterku.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG, JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" kataku kesal.

"IYA, TAPI KAMU MENANGIS, BODOH!" teriaknya. Aku mengusap mataku, dan merasakan air mata di pelupuk mataku. Kenapa aku menangis? Menyesali hidupku? Coba aja ada cara untuk mempercepat hidupku…

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tubuhku, dan tangan hangat melingkar di seluruh tubuhku. "Tuh kan, menangis," katanya. Tak tertahankan lagi, aku terisak pelan.

"Aku membencimu, bodoh. Aku membencimu," ucapku berulang-ulang.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya tersenyum. Shion memelukku dengan lembut. "Sekarang, ikut aku."

"Ibuku…"

"Ibumu tidak akan apa-apa," katanya. Aku mengikuti permintaannya. Seringnya diriku yang suka membantah ini pasti menolak. Tapi sekarang aku merasa bersalah. Mungkin kepribadianku ada dua kali ya? Yang keras kepala dan yang penurut…

* * *

"TEMPAT APA INI!? AKU MAU PULANG!" teriakku. Setelah dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil limousine miliknya, aku sampai ke dalam sebuah gedung besar yang tidak pernah aku datangi.

"Diam saja," katanya. Aku ditarik Shion masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Wangi shampoo dan cat rambut semerbak memenuhi hidungku. Ugh… bau…

"Tempat ini bau sekali, Shion! Aku bisa mati jika terus menghirup udara yang kotor seperti ini!" kataku. Beberapa orang yang mendengar perkataanku tertawa kecil. Memangnya aku salah!? Orang benar-benar tempat ini bau menusuk.

"Maaf, bisa rambutnya dibuat seperti ini?" kata Shion kepada petugas di sana, tanpa memedulikan teriakkanku. Aku cemberut. Sudah seenaknya menyeret orang, sekarang dicuekin lagi! Huh! Kenapa sih tadi aku menurut aja!?

"Hei, Shion, kita mau ngapain?" kataku.

"Kamu tenang saja. Nih, pakai," ucapnya melempar MP3 milikku. Aku segera memasang earphoneku, dan memejamkan mata. Sudahlah, aku masa bodo saja.

"_Sekarang lagu milik Gumi Megpoid, Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai."_

* * *

Perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku. Dihadapanku, terhadap Shion.

"UWAA!" teriakku kaget, mengalahkan suara earphoneku.

"Kenapa teriak?" kata Shion tidak kalah kaget daripadaku.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Sekarang aku di mana?" kataku menebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Oh, di gedung bau itu ya." Para pekerja tertawa saja mendengar perkataanku. Kenapa? Kan aku jujur?

"Sudah," kata orang yang ada di belakangku.

"Sudah?" jawab Shion. Orang itu mengangguk. Perlahan, Shion menyingkir dari hadapanku. Aku memperhatikan diriku seksama di cermin. Tunggu… ada yang beda…

"TIDAK! RAMBUTKU!" teriakku saat menyadari rambutku yang panjang menjadi pendek ngebob. "APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, BODOH!?" teriakku mencengkram kerah seragam Shion. Para pekerja menertawai kami.

"Shion-sama punya pacar yang aktif sekali, ya," kata seorang pekerja.

"AKU BUKAN PACARNYA!" kataku mendeathglare pekerja itu. "KAMU APAKAN RAMBUTKU!?" teriakku kepada Shion yang bermuka polos.

"Aku suruh pekerja salon professional keluarga Shion untuk mempercantik rambutmu. Kamu sendiri yang bilang, kalau kamu hutang budi kepadaku. Sekarang hutangmu lunas!" katanya polos.

"AKU MEMANJANGKAN RAMBUT INI SEKITAR TIGA TAHUN, COWOK BODOH! KAMU PIKIR TIDAK PERLU PERAWATAN UNTUK MERAPIKAN RAMBUT INI!?" kataku membentak.

"KAMU PIKIR KE SALON BEGINI BAYARNYA MURAH!?" balas Shion kesal.

"AKU KAN TIDAK BUAT PERSETUJUAN DENGANMU UNTUK MEMOTONG RAMBUTKU!" kataku berteriak. "AKU MAU PULANG!"

"YA SEKARANG KAMI MAU MENGANTARMU PULANG!" kata Shion. Cih, rambutku menjadi pendek begini.

* * *

Di dalam mobil, kami terdiam saja. Aku membuang mukaku kesal. Setelah sampai di depan rumah, aku segera turun dari mobil itu, dan membuka pintu pagar.

"Kazura," aku menoleh. "Gomen."

"Sudahlah," ucapku masih kesal.

"Kamu cantik lho rambutmu dipotong pendek," ucap Shion mengedipkan matanya. Maaf, nak, aku tidak terpengaruh sama gombalanmu. "Dan besok aku akan menemanimu beli lensa kontak. Jangan menolak, ya!" katanya.

"Ap-"

"Sampai jumpa, Kazura!" katannya melambaikan tangan. Cih, menyebalkan…

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: Sae selesai! Untuk cerita berikutnya, giliran para OC yang buat! Capek, cuiii.

All OC: #baca biodata di profil author# #ngeblushing#

Nao: A-ann! M-mitsu!

Miya: oh, udah pada jadian ya.

Yuu: #nyikut-nyikut Shou#

Hikaru: #pundung# aku… di… dahului… oleh Hotaru…

Mitsu: #ketawa malu-malu sambil meluk tangan Shou#

Shou: #kaget, ngeblushing#

Rinka: yahh… kok enggak ada yang incest sih?

Ann: #ngeblushing ria#

Hotaru: #ngegandeng Ann#

Ann: #makin blushing#

Lemon: Lemon bosen!

Yuu: sama, Yuu juga!

Hikaru: #nangis# didahuluin sama Hotaru… hueee! #dijitak Miya#

Miya: kamu sama Yuu enggak ada bedanya! Ngerepotin! #hawa seram#

Nao: #nenangin Miya# sabar, Miya-chan…

Shou: Mitsuki! Jangan meluk terus dong! #risih#

Mitsu: kan aku sayang Shou-kun, boleh ya? #puppy eyes#

Shou: #ngalah karena enggak tahan sama kemanisan Mitsu#

Sae: HOII! KALIAN PACARAN SEMUA AJA! SIAPA YANG RNR!? #murka# ANN! RNR SANA!

Ann: aku?

Sae: soalnya Ann yang paling pengertian sama Sae, yang bikinin kopi buat Sae kalau begadang.

Ann: ah, soal itu. Berhubung aku sudah jadi kekasih Hotaru, mulai sekarang aku enggak bisa nemenin Sae-san begadang. #senyum polos#

Sae: Hu… hueeeeee! #nangis ngamuk# MIYA-CHAAAN….

Miya: #ngelus kepala Sae# ya sudah deh, RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

桜の花びら (Sakura no Hanabira)

Sae Kiyomi

[Rin.K, Len.K]

All Rin's POV

Warning: gaje, aneh, abal, typo, OOC, alur cepat, bad summary, dll

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Sae, namun cerita ini punya Sae!

Memenuhi request dari Kiriko Alicia-senpai.

"Kazura!" teriak Shion Len. Aku segera berlari, menghindarinya. Namun secepat aku berlari, pasti tertangkap. "Tertangkap kau!"

"UGYAAA! JANGAAAAN! CABUL! PENCULIK!"

"AKU BUKAN PENCULIK!" Shion menangkapku, mencengkram ujung belakang untuk dasi, karena seragamku sailor, dan menariknya. Lebih tepat, menyeret.

Aku hanya cemberut dan membiarkannya menyeretku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kamu tidak bisa menghindar. Kamu sudah janji," kata Shion Len menutup pintu mobil hitamnya.

"Berisik," kataku sambil melipat tanganku di dada. Hari ini semua orang menatapku aneh. Seperti tidak pernah bertemu denganku saja.

Parahnya, ada yang tanya sama aku: "Kayaknya aku enggak kenal kamu, deh."

Aku balas: "Aku Kazura Rin, duduk di samping kamu," kataku jutek.

"Enaknya jadi orang kaya," kataku sambil menerawang ke luar jendela. Shion melihatku, dan tersenyum pelan.

"Aku anak angkat, kok," ucapnya. Aku kaget, dan menoleh.

"Ha?" kataku kaget.

"Aku anak angkat," ulangnya dengan senyum yang seperti tadi, sedih.

"Ah, maaf," ucapku pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Aku anak angkat. Sudah dari dua tahun yang lalu. Ayah angkatku tidak punya anak."

"Oh," ucapku. Aku tidak tahu, Shion Len ini adalah anak angkat.

"Hei, Kazura. Kamu tidak pernah cerita tentang keluargamu. Cerita dong," ucap Shion. Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Enggak akan."

"Ayolah~" pintanya dengan gaya yang super menjijikan itu.

"GELI! AMIT-AMIT!" kataku melihat gayanya.

"Kazura~"

"UWAH! DIAM!" kataku membekap mulutnya. "Aku akan cerita! Tapi jangan pasang gaya cewekmu!"

Shion duduk manis, menungguku cerita. Aku menghela napas. "Aku tidak punya ayah."

"…"

"Orang yang mempunyai jabatan sebagai mantan 'ayah'ku itu, membuang aku dan Ibuku. Padahal aku yakin, dia tahu Ibuku sedang sakit-sakitan. Karena Ibuku berbadan lemah, serta tidak secantik waktu muda, mantan 'ayah' menikah dengan wanita muda, setelah memaksa cerai dengan Ibuku," ucapku menunduk. Aku sangat tidak mau mengingat nama, wajah, rupa 'ayah' itu. Aku membencinya. Seumur hidup.

"Mantan 'ayah' menikah dengan wanita muda itu, karena wanita itu kaya, cantik, dan pandai. Aku sudah muak, eneg melihat wajahnya. Yang pura-pura baik itu. Aku sudah tidak mau mengingat namanya, dan aku berhasil melupakan nama mantan 'ayah'ku itu," kataku tersenyum puas. "Sakit hati dan kesedihan sudah bercampur menjadi satu, dan aku bahagia hanya hidup dengan Ibu. Dia adalah satu-satunya alasan untukku buat hidup. Yahh… jika sewaktu-waktu dia sudah tiada di dunia, atau dia meninggalkanku, atau dia membenciku, aku sudah berniat memutuskan hidupku."

"KAMU NGOMONG APA, KAZURA!?" kata Shion tiba-tiba berteriak, sambil mencengkram kedua bahuku. "Jangan terus-terusan bodoh! Jika kamu berniat mati, iblis akan terus mendukungmu untuk bunuh diri!"

"Kamu tahu apa?" kataku tersenyum sinis.

"Karena… dulu kedua orangtuaku juga begitu!" katanya.

Eh?

"Ayah dan Ibu bertengkar, dan aku melihat ayah memukul ibu dengan kayu tebal. Di depanku. Ibu bersimbah darah, sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah, dan perutnya juga. Aku yang masih sepuluh tahun, kaget dan menangis. Ayah yang juga kaget melihat dia sudah membunuh Ibu, mengambil pisau dapur dan bunuh diri di depanku. Akulah iblisnya," ucap Shion menunduk. Entah kenapa, aku langsung memeluk Shion.

"…" aku hanya diam, sambil memeluknya. Aku tahu perasaannya, karena kami berdua pernah merasakan yang namanya _broken home_.

"Akulah iblisnya, karena aku membiarkan ayah dan ibu bertengkar, membiarkan ayah membunuh ibu, dan membiarkan ayah bunuh diri. Aku tidak berguna…"

"BAKA!" teriakku. "Jika kamu menahan kedua orang tuamu, kamu yang akan mati, bodoh! Jika kamu mati, aku sudah tidak punya teman lagi!"

"Tapi karena ayahku berniat mati, dan aku membiarkannya, artinya akulah iblis yang mendukungnya untuk bunuh diri!"

PLAAK! Tamparan nyaring membuat Shion Len kaget. Aku menampar orang itu. Ya, aku menampar Shion Len, putra angkat seorang jutwan. "JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR UNTUK MATI, AHO!"

Shion Len langsung memelukku. "Maafkan aku… jadi kumohon, jangan menangis…"

Aku menyadari bahwa aku menangis. Ya ampun, sejak kapan aku jadi cengeng begini? Sejak bertemu Shion Len di bawah pohon sakura yang belum mekar?

"Maaf ya," ucapnya. "Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

Gawat, aku nangis. Sekarang mau beli lensa kontak, pasti harus periksa mata. Kalau mataku bengkak begini, mana bisa periksa mata?

* * *

Selesai periksa mata, dan memesan lensa kontak, kami harus menunggu sekitar dua hari lagi untuk mengambil lensa kontak itu. Akhirnya aku dan Shion masuk mobil, pulang.

Mobil milik Shion membelok ke sebuah arah jalan yang tidak pernah aku lalui. Tunggu…

"KITA MAU KE MANA LAGI!?" teriakku ketika melihat mobil berbelok ke perumahan bergedung.

"Tenang saja, tenang saja~"

"TENANG SAJA GIMANA!?" teriakku sambil mencekik Shion Len dengan kesal. "AKU MAU DI BAWA KE MANA!?"

"Aku… uhuk… mau membawamu ke… rumahku," katanya. Aku langsung melepaskan cekikanku ketika mobil ini berhenti di sebuah mansion super mewah yang sepertinya kediaman ratu.

"Ini…" ucapku pelan.

"Rumahku," kata Shion dengan senyumnya. Aku kesal sekali, dan mengetok kepalanya dengan buku kamus yang ada di sebelahku.

"Besar," ucapku kagum. "Tapi ini lebih layak dibilang kediaman pangeran dari pada rumahmu," kataku tersenyum sinis.

Shion diam saja. Ha… aku menang…

"Silakan masuk, Kazura Rin Hime-sama~" kata Shion dengan gaya menggoda. Aku melongo. Dia membukakan pintu mobil yang di sebelahku.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, BODOH!?"

"Lha? Kan Kazura bilang kalau rumahku ini milik purinsu? Jadi Kazura himenya~" katanya membungkukkan badannya dan bergaya seperti butler.

Ctek… emosiku naik…

"Jangan main-main. Ayo," ucapku melangkah keluar dari mobil. Shion tersenyum, dan langsung memasukkan tanganku sehingga terlihat aku merangkul lengannya.

"Hehehe… kan kita pangeran dan putri? Boleh dong roman-"

Aku menonjok Shion sehingga tepar di lantai.

"AMIT-AMIT!" teriakku kesal menigngalkannya.

"Tunggu, Kazura!"

* * *

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah a.k.a mansion mewah keluarga Shion. Shion sendiri mengejarku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kazu-"

"Berisik!" teriakku mengomelinya. "Jangan dikit-dikit, Kazura! Kazura! Aku bukan babunya kamu!" teriakku.

"Go… gomen," kata Shion.

"Makanya, jadi orang jangan dikit-dikit ngelunjak! Ish, ngapain dah aku mau nanggapin kamu," kataku.

"…"

"Di mana orang tua kamu?" kataku.

"Orang tua angkatku?"

"Ah, iya, mereka."

"Ada. Mau ketemu?"

"Enggak. Enggak usah," ucapku. "Nggak perlu. Lagian kalau mau ngenalin cewek ke orang tua itu pacar, bukan anak yang 'ditolong' macam aku ini," kataku lagi, memalingkan wajah.

"Apaan sih?" ucap Shion Len tertawa sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Sebentar ya, aku akan memanggilkan orang tuaku…"

Saat itu, sungguh, aku merasakan, hawa benci yang sudah sangat mendalam…

"…"

Aku duduk termangu berusaha menenangkan perasaanku. Gawat, rasa ini… kebencian… sudah sangat menyebar luas… sampai aku melihatnya… jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak…

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

_**SaeSite**_

Sae: sip-sip! Selesai chap ini! Tunggu aja chap berikutnya! Ah, dan numpang promosi, adik Sae, Ai Mitsuka, dengan ID 5671177 Baca fictnya, ya! Sekian #dicolek Mitsu# waks! apaan?

Mitsu: RnR nya belom?

Sae: oh iya... oke dah, Hikaru! ayo minta!

Hikaru: sip-sip! RnR!


	5. Chapter 5

桜の花びら (Sakura no Hanabira)

Sae Kiyomi

[Rin.K, Len.K]

All Rin's POV

Warning: gaje, aneh, abal, typo, OOC, alur cepat, bad summary, dll

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Sae, namun cerita ini punya Sae!

Memenuhi request dari Kiriko Alicia-senpai.

"Ah, Kazura. Perkenalkan, ini ibuku," kata Shion menghampiriku. Aku sudah berkeringat dingin. Tampak seorang ibu berambut pirang, bermata biru, cantik serta ramah menghampiriku.

"Salam kenal. Aku ibunya Len," kata wanita itu tersenyum. Aku mengelap tanganku ke baju, berusaha menghilangkan air keringat yang basah. Aku menyalami wanita itu.

"Ah, aku Kazura Rin. Salam kenal, Ba-san," kataku gemetaran. Aku berdiri, tapi kakiku terasa lemas. Aduh, perasaan apa sih ini?

"Sebentar ya, Kaa-san ngobrol aja dulu sama Kazura. Aku cari Tou-san dulu," kata Shion meninggalkan kami.

Kami duduk di ruang tamu, diam. Akhrinya aku membuka suara, mencairkan suasana tegang ini.

"Ehm… Ba-san cantik," kataku. Aku bicara dengan lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Sungguh, dia cantik.

"Terima kasih," katanya tersenyum.

"Apa Ba-san keturunan asing? Karena Ba-san sepertinya blasteran, ya?" kataku.

"Iya. Aku seperempat Prancis, seperempat Amerika, dan dua perempat Jepang," katanya tersenyum manis. Cantiknya…

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu, ya?"

"Eh? Kurasa tidak…"

"Oh. Maaf, tapi, apa benar Ba-san adalah ibu angkatnya Shion?" kataku.

"Benar. Karena kami tidak bisa mempunyai anak. Aku mandul," ucap wanita itu pelan.

"Ah, gomennasai!" kataku panik. Sungguh, membuat wanita secantik itu sedih, kita sendiri bisa merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang benar kok," kata Ba-san menatapku. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Rin-chan!"

"Kazura! Kenalkan, ini ayahku!" kata Shion berlari-lari kecil menghampiriku.

Aku berdiri, dan menoleh ke arah ayah dari Shion. Terbalaknya diriku sampai dadaku berdegub kencang. Dia…

"Salam kenal. Aku ayah Len," kata beliau dengan suara berat, sambil menyalamiku.

Aku hanya mematung, tidak menerima uluran tangannya. Shion menyenggolku.

"Maaf, tapi, aku mau pulang," ucapku panik. Keringat dingin terus keluar.

"Ada apa, Kazura? Kamu sakit?" kata Shion panik.

"Kazura?" gumam pria itu.

"Iya, Rin! Kamu kenapa? Perlu diantar ke dokter?" kata ibu angkat Shion mendekatiku.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku mau pulang," ucapku. Tubuhku gemetaran, kakiku lemas.

"Kazura Rin? Apa kamu anak dari Kazur-?" katanya terpotong oleh ucapanku.

"Ya. Kita bertemu lagi, 'ayah'," kataku tersenyum, namun keringat tetap bercucuran. "Dan aku bertekad untuk tidak mau mengenalmu lagi, seumur hidupku. Aku mohon pamit, karena aku sama sekali tidak mau menemuimu. Aku selalu membencimu, dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku."

"Kazura-san? Kamu kenapa? Kazura?" suara Shion makin lama makin kecil. Sampai aku tidak sadar diri.

* * *

Aku terbangun. Mataku membulat, berusaha mengingat-ingat akan peristiwa sebelumnya.

"Ah, Rin-chan? Kamu sudah sadar?" kata seorang wanita muda.

"Ba-san?" kataku.

"Tadi kamu pingsan. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam. Biarlah kamu hari ini menginap di sini," ucap Ba-san dengan lembut.

"Tidak usah, aku pulang saja," kataku duduk.

"Jangan! Kamu lagi sakit," ucap Ba-san mencegahku.

"Aku tidak sakit, Ba-san," ucapku pelan.

"Kamu tadi pingsan. Tidak mungkin kamu tidak sakit," kata Ba-san.

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya…"

"Hm?"

"Terlalu membenci suami anda, yang dulu mantan 'ayah' kandungku."

Ba-san membulatkan matanya. "Kamu… anak tiriku?"

"Mantan 'ayah'ku bercerai dengan ibuku, dan menikahi anda. Pantas aku merasa pernah mengenal anda. Ternyata anda adalah ibu tiriku. Maafkan aku sudah membuat keributan," kataku menunduk, dan meminta maaf. Aku sangat tidak ingin wanita baik hati ini terluka. Tapi aku tetap ingin melukai mantan 'ayah'ku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata wanita itu kaku. "Bagaimana kalau kita _dinner_ dulu? Biar chef yang memasak untuk kita."

"Maafkan aku, tapi Ibuku menungguku," ucapku.

"Kita _dinner_, lalu kami mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana? Ini permintaanku yang terakhir," ucap wanita itu. Mau tidak mau, aku mengiyakan. Aah… coba kalau Ibu ada di sini. Kuyakin dia juga akan menikmati dinner mewah ala keluarga Shion Len ini.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" kata Shion Len menghampiriku, yang turun dari sebuah kamar.

"Aku tidak sakit," ucapku ketus. Maafkan aku, aku tidak mau membencimu, tapi perasaan ini masih gundah. Terhadap mantan 'ayah'ku. Aku sudah tidak mau menganggapnya ayah lagi, karena aku kecewa padanya.

"Nah, silakan makan!" kata ibu angkat Shion. Shion memelototiku, dan menggelengkan kepala. Aku bingung, dan melihat makanan yang dihidangkan oleh ibunya. Aku terbalak melihat sesuatu hitam, bergerak-gerak, dengan lendir di sana-sini.

"Lily," ucap ayah Shion. "Kamu yang masak?"

"Iya~!" kata ibu Shion dengan riang.

"Kaa-san," ucap Shion. "Aku tidak mau makan."

"Eh, kenapa? Kan Kaa-san membuatnya penuh cinta!" kata Ibunya Shion manja. Aku tersenyum.

"Sini, Ba-san. Biar aku saja yang masak," ucapku berdiri. Aku membawa piring misterius itu ke dapur.

"Ah, tidak usah!" kata Shion mencegahku.

"Tidak apa-apa!" kataku. "Aku memang sudah terbiasa memasak untuk Ibuku. Tenang saja, makanan sehancur apapun dapat dirombak sehingga menjadi enak, kok!"

Aku masuk ke dalam dapur keluarga Shion, yang seperti restoran. Aku menarik celemek yang tergantung, sepertinya milik chef keluarga Shion. Segera aku mengambil pisau dan pot besar. Kumasukkan makanan misterius itu ke dalam pot yang direbus air mendidih, dan mengambil negi dan seledri, kuiris dan kumasukkan.

Ditambah juga kunyit, jahe, daun sirih dan rempah-rempah. Kuambil piring besar yang terletak di dapur itu. Aku mengambil kol ungu, dan membentuknya sehingga berbentuk sekuntum mawar ungu. Kuhias piring itu dengan wortel bunga. Aku mengangkat makanan yang sudah aku cemplungkan ke pot, dan kutaruh di atas piring yang sudah aku hias dengan hati-hati. Aku lapisi makanan itu dengan bumbu saus dan kecap.

Begitu selesai, aku melepaskan celemek putih milik keluarga Shion, dan membawa keluar makanan itu dan menaruhnya di meja makan keluarga Shion.

"Selamat makan," ucapku. Shion Len dan ibunya terkagum-kagum melihat masakanku.

"Ini bekas masakan Kaa-san yang tidak berbentuk itu?" kata Shion masih heran.

"Ya."

"Rin-chan…"

"Ya?"

"Jadi istri Len, ya!" kata Ba-san memelukku.

"Ap-apa?"

"Rin-chan harus jadi istri Len! Aku mau menantu kayak Rin! Rin-chan baik, manis, dan sopan! Aku enggak mau yang lain selain Rin!" kata mama Shion. Aku melongo.

"LILY!" bentak pria itu. "Yang benar saja!"

"Ya!" kataku menambahi. "Tidak mungkin!"

"…" Ba-san terdiam. "Kalian mirip, ya."

"ENGGAK MAU!" kataku. "AKU ENGGAK MAU MIRIP ORANG YANG TIDAK MENYAYANGI IBUKU!" kataku kesal.

Kami memulai makan malam kami dengan diam.

"Ne, Kazura," kata Shion. "Kamu udah ngerjain pe-er dari Meiko-sensei?"

"Sudah."

"Pinjem dong."

"Enggak."

"Yah, kok pelit sih?"

"Kalau minta ajarin, aku mau. Tapi kalau nyalin, enggak," ucapku sambil melahap makanan yang aku masak.

"Oke deh. Ngumpulinnya lusa ini. Besok aku minta ajarin ya?"

"Besok libur. Hari ulang tahun sekolah."

"Iya. Aku jemput di rumahmu."

"Terserah."

Selesai makan malam, Ba-san menarikku ke kamarnya. "Ada apa, Ba-san?"

"Aku pengen kasih kamu baju," katanya membuka lemarinya. Dia memberikanku gaun putih dan gaun hitam, serta gaun kuning pudar.

"Untukku?" kataku terbalak.

"Ya. Karena aku udah enggak muat. Kalau Rin-chan kan mungil, pasti muat," ucap Ba-san memberikan gaun itu kepadaku.

"Ta-tapi harganya mahal," kataku gugup.

"Buatmu saja," katanya bersikeras. Akhirnya aku menerima gaun yang harganya sepertinya super duper mahal itu.

Akupun bersiap-siap pulang. Tampak ada bungkusan plastik di pegang oleh Shion.

"Apa itu?"

"Ah, ini untuk Ibumu," kata Shion. "Dari Tou-san."

"Maaf, aku tidak membutuhkannya," ucapku sinis.

"Terima!" ucap Shion bersikeras. "Kalau kamu enggak terima, aku akan membotakimu!"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Apaan sih?"

* * *

Kami sampai di depan rumahku. Pukul delapan malam. Shion Len membukakan pintu kepadaku. Aku keluar dari mobil. Ia mengantarku sendiri, dengan sopirnya tentunya.

"Arigatou," kataku. Shion Len mengangguk.

"Doita. Besok aku akan datang. Kamu tunggu saja."

"Jangan lupa lensa kontaknya," ucapku.

"Tenang aja. Ah! Salam juga untuk Bibi," katanya. Aku mengangguk, dan masuk rumah sambil membawa bingkisan dari Shion Len.

"Aku pulang, Ibu," kataku.

Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Ibu sedang tidur. Aku masuk kamarnya. Kosong.

"Ibu?"

"Kamu anaknya Kazura?" kata seorang tetanggaku.

"Iya. Apa anda melihat Ibu saya?"

"Tadi, sepuluh menit yang lalu dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dia pingsan."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Yuu: selesai…

Lemon: sepertinya kisah ini panjang, ya… hei, Lemon RnR ya!

Yuu: aaah…! Yuu juga mau…

Lemon: Lemon juga mau!

Sae: lu pada cerewet! Udah bareng-bareng aja napa?

Yuu: haii…

Lemon Yuu: RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

桜の花びら (Sakura no Hanabira)

Sae Kiyomi

[Rin.K, Len.K]

All Rin's POV

Warning: gaje, aneh, abal, typo, OOC, alur cepat, bad summary, dll

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Sae, namun cerita ini punya Sae!

Memenuhi request dari Kiriko Alicia-senpai.

Aku langsung meminta alamat rumah sakit yang dimaksud tetanggaku, dan berterima kasih kepadanya. Segera aku berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksudnya. Aku tidak peduli jaraknya yang jauh, gelap dan banyak nyamuk.

Tengah aku berlari, aku dicegat oleh dua orang laki-laki.

"Nona~ mau ke mana?"

Sepertinya mereka mabuk. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus mereka.

"MINGGIR, BRENGSEK!" teriakku emosi. Seorang dari mereka berdua sepertinya tidak suka dengan kekasaranku, dan menahanku.

"Jangan main-main sama kami ya~"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menendang dan membanting kedua orang mabuk itu. Aku ingat, ayah dari ibu, alias kakekku dulu sempat mengajariku judo dan karate. Aku masih ingat ajarannya.

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU, SIALAN! AKU BURU-BURU, GOBLOK!" kataku mengatai mereka tanpa ampun. Mereka tidak membalasku, sehingga aku pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Aku terjatuh setelah jauh berlari. Hujan turun. Aku memukul tanah tanpa berusaha bangkit.

Sial, kepalaku sakit. Seperti dipukul layaknya gong. Aku kesal, menangis dan menahan sakit.

"Kami-sama…" ucapku. Aku merasakan suaraku makin melemah. "Lindungi… Ibu…"

* * *

Aku membuka mataku.

"Di mana…?"

"Ah, sudah bangun?" kata seorang wanita lembut.

"Siapa?"

"Aku dokter UKS sekolahmu. Kamu lupa?" katanya tersenyum. Aku ingat… Luka-sensei…

"Ini di mana?"

"Ini di rumahku. Aku menemukanmu di depan rumahku, pingsan," ucapnya penuh kelembutan.

"Maaf, tapi sekarang jam berapa?" kataku.

"Jam… sebelas malam."

Aku terbalak. Ibu…

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi," ucapku buru-buru.

"Tapi seragammu basah dan kotor. Jangan pergi dulu," ucapnya menahanku.

"Maaf, namun Ibuku dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku harus segera menghampirinya. Kalau tidak…" ucapku pelan.

"…" Luka-sensei terdiam. Perlahan dia membelai kepalaku.

"Kamu anak baik, Kazura Rin. Namun kamu juga harus tahu akan keadaanmu. Kalau kamu memaksakan dirimu, kamu bisa tumbang lagi," kata Luka-sensei.

Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah. Namun bisakah aku minta tolong, untuk meminjam telephone? Aku ingin menghubungi seseorang," kataku. Luka-sensei mengangguk.

"Setelah kamu sudah pulih, aku akan berjanji mengantarmu ke rumah sakit tempat Ibumu berada," kata Luka-sensei.

Aku hanya diselubungi selimut tipis dan hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Luka-sensei melepaskan pakaianku yang basah dan menjemurnya. Luka-sensei memberikanku ponselnya.

"Pakai saja," ucapnya mengedipkan matanya.

"Arigatou…"

* * *

Dua puluh menit kemdian, kami berangkat ke rumah sakit, dengan mobil Luka-sensei. Aku memberikan alamat rumah sakit yang aku dapat dari tetanggaku, dan Luka-sensei melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit itu. Hujan masih turun, sehingga menghambat perjalanan kami. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, kami sampai di rumah sakit yang dituju. Aku segera membuka pintu mobil, dan tidak peduli hujan menyerangku seperti ribuan jarum tajam tanpa ampun. Luka-senseipun mencegatku, namun aku tidak peduli. Sekarang yang aku perlukan hanya Ibuku. Hanya dia. Aku juga tidak peduli akan orang-orang di rumah sakit melihatku dengan pandangan aneh.

Mungkin mereka berpikir: kok aku basah-basahan, kok aku tidak mengeringkan tubuhku dulu, dan lainnya… semacam mengataiku bahwa aku seperti orang gila… terserah! Terserah kalian ingin menghujatku seperti apa.

"Kazura!" suara khas menyapaku.

Aku langsung menyerangnya dengan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan. "Ba-bagaimana? Apa beliau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kondisinya? Apa dia sakit? Parahkah?"

"Wow, tunggu dulu, Kazura!" katanya menenangkanku. "Dia baik-baik saja."

Ucapannya yang simple itu membuatku sangat lega. Untunglah, aku meneleponnya.

"Terima kasih ya, Shion," kataku berterimakasih. "Terima kasih kamu mau pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menunggu Ibuku."'

"Sama-sama, Kazura!" kata Shion tersenyum sambil menepuk kepalaku. "Maaf ya, Kaa-san tidak bisa ikut. Gantinya Tou-san yang ikut," ucapnya. "Kamu ke sini bareng siapa?"

"Bersama Luka-sensei," ucapku. "Dia yang meminjamkan aku telepon untuk meneleponmu. Untung saja Luka-sensei punya data anak-anak sekolahan. Jadi dengan mudah aku menemukan nomor teleponmu."

"Ano," kata perawat kepada kami . "Siapa yang keluarga ibu Kazura?"

"Ah, aku anaknya," kataku kepada perawat.

"Mohon temani beliau. Sakitnya makin parah, kejang-kejang, dan gemetar," ucap perawat. Aku langsung masuk ke tempat yang ditunjuknya, tanpa pikir panjang. Aku mendapati Ibuku tergeletak lemah, dengan banyak selang menyambung dari tubuhnya.

"Ibu… Ibu," ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan Ibu.

"Kondisinya kritis. Saya perlu memanggil dokter dulu," kata perawat bergegas. Shion masuk ke dalam ruang Ibuku, dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Beliau akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," kata Shion mengelus kepalaku. Aku memegang ujung kemejanya. Shion terbalak. "Kazura, kamu gemetaran!"

"A-apa?" kataku. Shion mencengkram tubuhku.

"Ya! Akan aku panggilkan Luka-sensei atau dokter!" katanya panik.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih gawat kondisi Ibu," ucapku.

"Hei, kamu tidak bo-" dokter langsung datang ke ruang Ibuku. Aku keluar ruangan tersebut bersama Shion. Aku menyerahkan seluruhnya kepada Kami-sama, dengan bantuan dokter.

Luka-sensei duduk disebelah kiriku, dan Shion di sebelah kananku, dan ayahnya di sebelah kanannya.

Aku memejamkan mata.

"Kazura," ucap Luka-sensei.

"Ya?"

"Kamu sakit?" kata Luka-sensei. aku membuka mataku, dan melihatnya memperhatikanku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Apa?"

"Kamu terus-terusan berkeringat. Tubuhmu gemetaran, dan wajahmu pucat," kata Luka-sensei. "Ijinkan aku memeriksamu."

"Tidak usah," kataku. "Hanya saja tadi rasanya gatel banget. Banyak nyamuk juga ya di sini."

"Ayolah. Kalau tidak, aku akan panggil dokter. Percayakanlah kepada dokter UKSmu ini," kata Luka-sensei. Aku terdiam, membiarkannya. Beliau menyeka dahiku yang berkeringat dan basah, memeriksa suhu tubuhku.

"Kazura, suhu tubuhmu rendah sekali," kata Luka-sensei panik. "Ma-maaf, tapi aku perlu dokter rumah sakit!"

Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka panikkan. Shionpun panik. Namun aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi ayahnya. Sudahlah, aku juga tidak mau mengenal ayahnya lagi. Aku hanya kesemutan dari tadi.

* * *

"22,1 derajat Celcius," kata seorang perawat. "Anda harus rawat inap. Kena radang dingin. Untung belum parah. Masih tahap awal. Dua hari di sini pasti sembuh, kok," ucapnya dengan senyum. "Dan diusahakan tetap hangat. Terus memakai selimut, ya."

"Ap- tidak!" kataku menolak. "Aku tidak punya uang!"

"Biar aku membayarimu!"

"TIDAK!" tolakku. "Aku tidak mau terus-terusan berhutang budi kepadamu! Aku menolak!"

"TURUTI SAJA, RIN!" bentak seseorang. Aku menoleh. "AKU TIDAK MAU KONDISI KAMU JAUH LEBIH PARAH DARIPADA INI!"

"KAMU SIAPA UNTUK DAPAT MEMERINTAHKU!?" kataku emosi.

"AKU AYAH KANDUNGMU!" teriak orang itu. "DAN AKU MEMPUNYAI HAK UNTUK MENYURUHMU MELAKSANAKAN PERINTAHKU!"

"DAN KAMU YANG TELAH MEMBUANG IBUKU!" teriakku membalas. Aku sangat marah, penuh kekesalan dan kebencian.

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUANG IBUMU!"

"APA MAKSUDMU!? JELAS-JELAS KAMU MENINGGALKAN KAMI DAN MENIKAH DENGAN LILY OBA-SAN!" teriakku. _Oh, my great day… _habis semua untuk berteriak memakimu.

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUANGMU ATAUPUN IBUMU, RIN SHION!" teriaknya.

"JANGAN MASUKKAN NAMAKU DENGAN NAMA KELUARGAMU, LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK! AKU SUDAH BERTEKAD UNTUK TIDAK MAU MENGENALMU, SIALAN! DAN SEKARANG KAMU MENGINGATKANKU LAGI ATAS NAMAMU! AKU SUDAH MEMBENCI NAMA RIN SHION, MENGERTI!? AKU MEMUTUSKAN MEMAKAI NAMA IBUKU, KARENA AKU SUDAH TERLALU MEMBENCI DAN INGIN MEMUSNAHKAN NAMA MARGA SEBELUMNYA DI NAMAKU, YAITU NAMA MARGAMU!" teriakku sambil melempar bantal ke lantai.

"TAPI KAMU TETAP ANAK KANDUNGKU!" teriak pria itu ikutan emosi. "AKULAH YANG BERHUBUNGAN INTIM DENGAN IBUMU, AKULAH YANG SELAMA INI MEMBIAYAI HIDUPMU, AKULAH YANG SELAMA INI MEMBIARKANMU BERSEKOLAH, RIN!"

"MAKSUDMU APA!?"

"AKULAH YANG MEMBERI UANG KEPADA IBUMU SAMPAI SEKARANG UNTUK BIAYA HIDUPMU DAN HIDUPNYA, MENGERTI!? KALAU TIDAK PERCAYA, SILAKAN TANYA KEPADA IBUMU APA ALASANNYA UNTUK TIDAK BEKERJA DAN TETAP BISA MAKAN SAMPAI SEKARANG!" teriaknya.

Kami berdua terus berteriak, memaki satu sama lain. Sampai perawat menegur kami. "Maaf, tapi ini di rumah sakit. Mohon jaga ketenangan," tegur perawat. Sedangkan Shion Len dan Luka-sensei hanya menonton kami sambil bengong. Jujur, sebenarnya suaraku sudah mau habis berkelahi terus dengannya.

"Rin-"

"Jangan bicara," kataku. "Aku sudah tidak mau mendengar alasanmu lagi."

"Dengar. Aku sama sekali tidak membuang Ibumu. Aku bercerai dengannya demi kebaikan kalian," katanya.

"HAA?"

"Sebenarnya… aku terlibat hutang besar akibat main saham, dan aku memaksa bercerai dengan Ibumu, agar dia dan kamu tidak dikejar-kejar oleh penagih hutang. Dua tahun setelah itu, hutangpun belum lunas. Aku bertemu dengan Lily, tengah memayungiku yang kehujanan di bangku taman. Kamipun menikah," ceritanya.

"Jadi kamu menceraikan Ibuku sejak aku berumur tujuh tahun?" kataku kesal. "Lalu? Apalagi yang ingin kamu ceritakan?"

"Rin, aku… minta maaf," ucapnya berlutut di depanku. Aku terbalak, kaget. "Maafkan aku yang selama ini membuatmu salah sangka, dan membenci semua pria. Aku dengar itu dari Len. Aku telah mengecewakan dirimu. Jadi kumohon, maafkan aku…"

Aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan. Air mata mengalir, membasahi tanganku. Aku menangis. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Tubuhku gemetaran. Aku menunduk ke bawah, dengan tangan masih menutup wajahku. Aku merasakan dua lengan memelukku. Aku menoleh. Tampak Shion Len memelukku sambil menatapku dengan pandangan lembut.

"Tumpahkan semua, tak apa," ucapnya dengan senyumannya. Kami-sama… kalau kamu begitu, aku tidak kuat… aku masih terisak. "Menangislah."

Aku menumpahkan tangisanku, di dalam dadanya. Kucengkram bajunya, dan kubalas pelukannya.

Aku selama ini tidak tahu, kalau dia tidak membuangku maupun hidup Ibuku. Tapi aku terlanjur membencinya. Aku tahu, gara-gara ialah aku menjauhi pria, gara-gara ialah aku muak dan kesal akan sikap yang menurutku pura-pura baik itu. Gara-gara dia Ibuku sakit. Gara-gara dia Aku tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun. Tapi, sekarang aku tahu, bahwa dia menyayangiku, serta Ibuku.

"Ma-maaf, maafkan aku… Gomen… gomenne… gomennasai…" kataku masih menangis. Orang itu mengelus rambutku.

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf kepadamu," ucapnya tersenyum lembut. Ahh… senyumannya yang lama tidak aku lihat. Senyuman penuh kasih sayangnya itu…

"Aku… menjahatimu, terus… aku… membencimu… menjauhimu… maafkan aku, Ayah," ucapku pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Ya… walaupun dia telah bercerai dengan Ibuku, dia tetaplah Ayahku. Yang berhubungan intim dengan Ibuku, untuk membuatku. Aku bersyukur telah dilahirkan di dunia. Terima kasih, Ayah… Ibu…

"Aku terus menyayangimu, Rin," ucap pria itu, 'AYAHKU' memelukku dengan lembut. Aku terus menangis, dipelukkan Shion Len, serta dipelukkan Ayah. Di pelukkan kedua pria yang dulu sempat aku benci, yang satu perlahan mendekatiku, sehingga aku tidak membencinya. Satu lagi seorang yang membuatku membenci semua pria, menjauhi mereka. Namun ia memberikan kasih sayang yang banyak, yang baru aku sadari sekarang.

"Hu… HUWEEE!" tangisku. Aku sudah tidak peduli, akan kesedihanku. Karena hatiku yang telah penuh akan kebencian, telah ditimbun dan diisi kembali dengan cinta dan kasih sayang.

* * *

Aku duduk di ranjang, sambil membaca buku. Sekarang pukul dua malam. Luka-sensei sudah pulang. Namun Shion Len dan Ayah tetap ada di sini, menemaniku.

"Maaf, apa benar di sini putri dari ibu Kazura?" kata perawat tiba-tiba masuk.

"Ehm... y-"

"Aku suaminya," kata Ayah tiba-tiba. Aku kaget. Beliau mengedipkan matanya kepadaku. "Tenang saja, Rin. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."

Aku mengangguk. Aku mempercayai seluruhnya kepadanya. Ia pergi meninggalkan tempat inapku. Kamarku sepi, Shion Lenpun tidak membuka mulut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, perawat datang mengantarkan makanan.

"Makanannya, Kazura-san."

Aku mengangguk. Perawat tersebut keluar dari kamar, sambil tersenyum. Aku menoleh, penasaran apa yang diantarkan perawat itu. Iew… semacam sesuatu yang aneh…

"Apa ini?"

"Bubur."

"Kok menjijikan ya?" kataku. Memang, bubur itu agak mengental dan bergelembung.

"Makan."

"Enggak mau."

"Sini, aku suapi," kata Shion mengambil sendok makan, dan memaksa menyuapimu. "Awas ya jika tidak habis."

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Mungkin karena aku sedang sakit, aku jadi tidak bisa menolaknya…

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Yuu: wahoo! Selesai… agak susah juga buat nyari soal penyakitnya.

Sae: iya. Soalnya Sae tanya Okaa-san dan Okaa-san enggak tahu… -_-"

Hikaru: Hikaru on here! Oke oke oke… RnR?


	7. Chapter 7

桜の花びら (Sakura no Hanabira)

Sae Kiyomi

[Rin.K, Len.K]

All Rin's POV

Warning: gaje, aneh, abal, typo, OOC, alur cepat, bad summary, dll

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Sae, namun cerita ini punya Sae!

Memenuhi request dari Kiriko Alicia-senpai.

Aku membuka mataku. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Ahh… kepalaku sakit. Dingin…

Aku menoleh, melihat sosok Shion sedang tertidur menelungkup di sebelahku. Sekarang jam berapa, ya? Aku mengambil MP3ku dan memasang earphone di MP3, dan memasukkannya di telingaku.

_"Selamat subuh, err… menjelang pagi? Sekarang pukul enam pagi, semua! Tanggal 15 Mei tahun 2079! Mari kita…_"

"JAM ENAM PAGI, TANGGAL 15!?" kataku kaget. Aku sudah melewati seharian dengan tidur!

"Oahem… Kazura? Selamat pagi. Akhirnya kamu bangun," kata Shion tersenyum mengantuk.

"Aku tertidur hanya beberapa jam, kan?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Yah… sejujurnya tidak. Kamu tidur dua puluh delapan jam empat puluh tujuh menit delapan belas detik," kata Shion.

"Ap- bagaimana dengan Ibu!?" kataku mengingat beliau, langsung panik.

"Beliau sudah mengikuti operasi kemarin malam. Hari ini kita tinggal tunggu hasilnya," kata Shion lagi. Aku menghela napas lega. "Ada apa, Kazura?"

"Aku lapar," ucapku. Aku melirik semangkuk nasi yang ada di kereta dorong. Aku duduk di ranjang, dan berusaha berdiri. Namun berdiri saja tidak bisa, karena tanganku dimasukkan infus sehingga jalanku terbatas. Shion Len mendorong kereta dorong tersebut, sehingga aku mudah menggapainya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku menyuap nasi dan sop ke dalam mulutku. Sekarang lambungku sudah lebih enakkan, tidak perih lagi setiap makan. Nafsu makanku mulai muncul lagi. "Ehng… di mana Ayah?" kataku pelan.

"Tou-san pulang duluan, untuk mandi," kata Shion.

"Kamu?"

"Apa?"

"Enggak mandi?"

"Nanti saja, kalau Kazura sudah sembuh," kata Shion tersenyum. Aku memalingkan wajah.

"Dasar jorok."

"Kamu enggak sekolah?"

"Hari ini? Enggak deh. Nanti saja kalau Kazura sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Soalnya sepi sih, di sekolahan," kata Shion cemberut.

"Bukannya temanmu banyak di sekolah?"

"Ng… habisnya Kazura anak baik, sih. Aku mau bersama Kazura aja," kata Shion tersenyum.

"…" Aku terdiam. "Bilang aja mau bolos," ucapku datar.

"Eh… enggak!"

"Bo'ong," ucapku sinis.

"Sumpah! Enggak!"

"Alasannya apa lagi buat anak sekolah," kataku dengan dingin. Yaah… walaupun banyak hal yang terjadi, aku tetap saja tidak bisa membuang sikapku yang dingin, sinis, datar, judes, dan sikap-sikap jelek lainnya.

"Kamu enggak berubah ya," kata Shion memandangku.

"Tidak semudah itu mengubah sifat seseorang," kataku mengembungkan pipiku. Shion mencubit pipiku gemas. "Ih, apaan sih!?" kataku kesal. Shion tertawa.

"Tapi keimutanmu tidak bisa dilepaskan semudah membuang gas," kata Shion tertawa kecil.

"Eh, kurang ajar ya!" kataku kesal. "Aku tidak buang gas!"

"Iya," tawa Shion kecil. Aku cemberut. "Jangan cemberut dong. Jelek lho."

"Biarin! Yang jelek aku ini. Bukan kamu," ucapku. "Jadi kamu enggak sekolah?"

"_My God, _kubilang enggak," kata Shion capek. Aku terkikik.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Kazura manis sekali, kalau tersenyum," ucap Shion tersenyum. Aku merasakan pipiku memerah, dan menutupnya pakai bantal.

"Berisik."

* * *

Sekarang jam berapa ya? Sudah berapa lama aku enggak mandi? Aku menekan tombol memanggil perawat.

"Ya?" kata perawat itu muncul.

"Aku mau mandi," kataku. Perawat menangguk. Aku melepas piyamaku, yang dua hari yang lalu, sesudah makan bubur (baca chapter sebelumnya).

"Ehem," kata perawat. Aku bingung, dan menoleh.

"Ka-kamu! Apa yang kamu sedang lakukan!?" teriakku kaget. Ternyata Shion masih ada di kamar itu. Aku langsung menyelimuti diriku.

"Ah, aku.. tadi dari luar… terus… agggh!" teriaknya langsung keluar dari tempat itu.

"…" aku menatapnya datar. "Dasar bocah," ucapku menghela napas. Perawat itu tertawa. "Apa?"

"Nona dingin ya. Padahal orang itu sangat mengkhawatirkan nona."

"Ha?"

"Kemairn saat nona tidur seharian, dia sangat panik dan berkali-kali memanggil perawat," kata perawat itu tertawa kecil.

"Senang mendengarnya," ucapku cuek.

Segera aku membuka pakaianku, dan menarik alat infuse agar mudah mandi.

* * *

Aku termangu, bosan. Apa yang harus aku lakukukan sekarang? Aku bosaaaan! "Argh!" teriakku.

"Ada apa, Rin?" aku menoleh.

"Ayah," kataku. "Bagaimana keadaan Ibu?"

"Belum ada kabar. Nanti akan dikabari," ucapnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah," ucapku pasrah.

"Maaf," ucap Ayah, mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering. "Halo? Apa? Ya? Maaf, aku sibuk. Ya, seminggu lagi? Baiklah."

Aku duduk manis sambil menunggu Ayah selesai menelepon. "Maaf, rekan kerja. Di mana Len?"

"Shion? Aku tidak tahu. Dia keluar, dan tidak mengabariku apa-apa," ucapku bingung. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia masuk.

"Len! Dari mana saja kamu?" kata Ayah.

"Maaf," ucap Shion pelan.

"Permisi! Apakah benar ada anak dari ibu Kazura di sini?" kata seorang perawat tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Ya," ucapku.

"Kondisinya… beliau sudah membaik. Sudah bisa menerima tamu," ucap perawat itu. Aku langsung berdiri, menyeret tabung infusku.

"No-nona!" kata perawat panik.

"Diam. Aku harus menemui Ibuku," ucapku kesal, lalu terus menyeret alat infuse. Namun aku langsung berbalik, ketika merasa ada yang menahanku.

"Tunggu," kata Shion Len. "Sabar. Aku akan membantumu. Jadi kamu jangan belagu deh. Diem aja."

Aku terdiam, membiarkannya membantuku. Dia mendudukiku di kursi roda, sehingga tabung infuse dapat dibawa dengan mudah. Aku segera melajukan kursi roda itu, dan segera terburu-buru mencari kamar Ibu.

"Rin!" seseorang menahan kursi rodaku. Aku menoleh kesal. "Tunggu! Ia akan baik-baik saja!"

"…" aku terdiam. Ayah pasti benar. Ibu akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak boleh panik… tidak boleh…

"Rin, kamu pucat," kata Ayah. Aku menoleh panik.

"Arghh!" teriakku menjambak rambutku. Aku sangat panik! Aku bingung, gelisah…

"Kazura, bertingkahlah seperti biasa. Tidak ada perubahan dalam dirimu. Ibumu tidak akan menjadi buta, tangannya jadi buntung atau tampaknya menjadi cantik sekali," ucap Shion. Benar… dia benar, Ibu tidak akan berubah. Tapi kenapa aku menjadi panik seperti ini? Karena ada Ayahkah? Atau aku meninggalkannya, dan bersama Ibu?

"Ayah," kataku. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tenang saja. Ibumu tidak akan menjadi jahat, kok," ucap Ayah sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku terdiam. "Ayolah, jangan sedih dong."

"Iya," ucapku pelan. Aku memasuki ruang inap Ibu. Tampak sosok Ibu sedang tertidur di kasur rumah sakit. "Ibu," ucapku pelan.

"Ng…" Ibu terbangun. "Rin?"

"Ibu tidak apa-apa?" kataku.

"Iya," ucap Ibu tersenyum. "Ada apa Rin? Kok kamu pakai kursi roda?"

"Aku kena radang dingin," kataku. "Ringan, kok."

"Cepat sembuh ya."

"Ibu juga," kataku tersenyum pelan. "Ibu, aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Ibu, ini Ayah."

Ibu menoleh. Tampak Ayah tersenyum pelan. "Halo, Avanna."

"Kikaito?" kata Ibu pelan.

"Err… Ibu," kataku canggung.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kikaito," ucap Ibu tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama."

"Apa kamu bahagia?"

"Ya," kata Ayah. Gawat, suasana makin canggung.

"Ibu," ucapku. Ibu menoleh. "Ayah… adalah ayah angkat Shion Len."

Ibu membulatkan matanya, lalu tersenyum lagi. "Kamu sudah menjadi orang yang sukses."

"Ya," kata Ayah lagi.

"Ayah… bukannya ada yang perlu ia ceritakan kepada Ibu?"

"Benar juga," pikir Ayah.

"Ka-kami keluar, ya!" kata Shion mendorongku keluar dari ruang itu. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka pernah terikat oleh janji suci, dan mereka perlu bicara satu sama lain.

* * *

Di Luar…

"Serem," kata Shion Len menghela napas.

"Iya," kataku. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Lily-obasan?"

"Kaa-san mengantikan Tou-san yang hari ini tidak bekerja," kata Shion. "Nee… Kazura."

"Hm?"

"Kamu janji akan mengajariku belajar, bukan?"

"Ya?"

"Bagamana kalau besok?" kata Shion. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Besok bawa bukunya ke rumah sakit ini. Karena sepertinya aku masih belum bisa pulang ke rumah," kataku. "Aku agak pusing nih, soal biaya rumah sakit Ibu."

"Tenang saja, pasti Tou-san akan membiayai Ba-san," kata Shion cuek.

"Baiklah, besok bawa bukunya!"

"Sip!"

* * *

"Apa, a-aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi, itu sudah keputusan. Seminggu lagi."

"Tapi… dia di sini, aku harus menjaganya."

"Kumohon agar kamu mengerti. Itu sudah keputusan yang sudah dipertimbangkan. Nanti kamu masuk SMA, kamu boleh kembali ke sini."

"…"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: moshi, minnaaa… udah mau masuk beberapa chapter akhir nih. Sae agak sakit kepala, menjelang US. Semoga bisa melampaui seorang anak… seorang saja…

Ann: kenapa satu aja, Sae-san?

Sae: karena Otou-san janji mau beliin guguk kalau Sae berhasil melampaui anak itu…

Nori: Nao-neechan kenapa? Kok mukanya memerah?

Nao: … eh! enggak…!

Miya: Nao itu suka banget sama anjing. Jadi dia udah mikir kalau tempat kita ini melihara anjing.

Sae: benarkah? Kyaaa! Nao-chan, kita komplotan yuk~!

Nao: eh, enggak!

Yuu: kalian aneh deh. Shou, kenapa kamu dipojokan?

Shou: ngomong apa kamu ini? Ahahaha…

Hotaru: Shou takut sama anjing.

Shou: Hotaru…!

Sae: eh, kita bakal melihara yang imut kok! Bukan yang tingginya nyaingin kamu.

Ann: Shou-kun kenapa? Mau aku panggilin Mitsu?

Shou: enggak. Kasihan dia, abis masak.

Mitsu: ada yang manggil aku?

Miya: si Shou takut sama anjing.

Yuu: iya.

Nao: padahal imut begitu.

Mitsu: bener? Wah, padahal aku suka sama anjing…

Shou: ENGGAK! MEREKA BO'ONG!

Sae(+OC-MitsuShou): #speechless#

Sae: oke, pasangan gaje, RnR!

MitsuShou: RnR?


	8. Chapter 8

桜の花びら (Sakura no Hanabira)

Sae Kiyomi

[Rin.K, Len.K]

All Rin's POV

Warning: gaje, aneh, abal, typo, OOC, alur cepat, bad summary, dll

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Sae, namun cerita ini punya Sae!

Memenuhi request dari Kiriko Alicia-senpai.

Aku sedang duduk di depan rumah. Kemarin aku dan Ibu sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Hari ini, Shion berjanji denganku untuk belajar bersama, di perpustakaan kota. Aku sekarang sedang menunggunya.

"Kazura!"

"Lama," ucapku.

"Sori, sori, tadi ada urusan sebentar. Enggak penting, kok," katanya tersenyum simpul. Aku mengangguk, memaafkannya.

"Oke."

"Kita belajar di mana?"

"Terserah."

"Ng… gimana kalau di perpustakaan?" ucap Shion. Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan.

* * *

Sampai di perpustakaan kota, aku mencari tempat duduk, dan memulai pelajaran singkat itu.

"Bukan! Itu pakai rumus ini," ucapku sambil memberikan buku yang aku pegang.

"Begitu ya?" kata Shion tertawa miris. Sekitar dua jam kami belajar.

"Nah, Kazura, sekarang, bisa ajarkan aku bahasa Inggris?" kata Shion. Aku melongo.

"Kamu masih mau belajar lagi!?" kataku kaget.

"Ehehehe… iya," ucap Shion tertawa garing. Aku mengeluarkan setumpuk buku bahasa Inggris yang aku temukan di perpustakaan, dan sebagian buku milikku.

"Kerjakan," kataku.

"Semua?"

"_Yes, and you should ask me with English language!_" ucapku.

"APA!?" teriaknya.

"_SHUT UP_."

"KEJAM!" kata Shion.

"Sttt!" kata penjaga perpustakaan.

"Ugh," gumam Shion dengan malas-malasan mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di tumpukkan sebelahku. Ya, aku jadi galak begini, karena emosi melihat biaya perawatan yang luar biasa mahalnya, dan Ayah bersikeras membayar semua tagihannya.

Aku mengambil earphoneku, dan mencolokkan ke dalam MP3 milikku, lalu memasukkan ke dalam kedua telingaku.

"_Selamat… siang semua! Kita akan memulai hari ini dengan gembira! Sekarang, lagu dari Nekomura Iroha, Do You Like Nekomimi?!_"

Aku mendengarkan earphoneku, sehingga tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa lagi. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha agar waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

Seseorang mengguncangkan bahuku. Aku menoleh kesal. Tampak Shion sedang berkomat-kamit. Aku bingung. "_What are you saying_?"

Shion merampas earphoneku. "SUDAH SELESAI, KAZURA!" kata Shion. "KAMU ENGGAK BUDEK, KAN?"

"_NO! SO DON'T SCREAMING!_" kataku kesal.

"HARAP TENANG!" kata penjaga perpustakaan.

Aku memonyongkan bibirku, kesal. Aku mengambil buku yang dipegang Shion, mungkin lebih tepat merampas, dan memeriksanya.

Pasti salah semua, pikirku bosan.

.

.

.

#80#

"Ugh, salah dua," kata Shion kesal.

"Aku cukup kaget lho, lihat nilainya. Ternyata kamu bener-bener belajar," Ah, salah, aku ngomong pakai bahasa Jepang.

Shion terdiam, lalu tersenyum. "Ehehehe… aku senang. Terima kasih ya."

Kurasa pipiku merah padam, sekarang. "Aku pergi cari buku dulu!"

"Selamat jalan!" kata Shion tersenyum.

Sial, kenapa sekarang aku mudah malu, atau mudah kesal. Emosian. Jangan-jangan aku mau haid?

Ah, untuk informasi, aku menyamar.

Maksudku, aku memakai hood putihku yang sudah tidak terlihat dimulai dari chapter 2. Aku terus pakai hood ini, walaupun rambutku sudah berubah, alias di make-over sama Shion. Kenapa? Karena hood ini melambangkan kesendirianku, melambangkan penutupan diriku. Walaupun aku sudah tidak menghindari pria, karena Ayah sudah aku akui sebagai 'ayah'. Tapi tetap saja aku terus pakai hood ini, malu…

Aku mengambil buku yang lumayan tipis, mengamati judulnya, lalu menaruhnya kembali. Aku bingung, sebenarnya aku ke rak buku ini ngapain? Menyembunyikan semburat merahku? Dasar aku bodoh.

Akhirnya, untuk mengusir kesepianku, aku mengambil sebuah novel yang tebalnya sekitar 700 halaman.

"Sudah kembali?" kata Shion sambil mencoret-coret di kertas.

"Kamu sedang ngapain?" kataku.

"Enggak," katanya. Aku kesal dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, dan merampas kertas yang ia coret.

Terdapat tulisan-tulisan bahasa Inggris yang berkali-kali di coret olehnya. Terdapat kata-kata susah, yang sulit dimengerti. Namun aku tahu, itu bahasa Inggris karena aku pernah melihat dan mendengar kata-kata itu. Jujur, sebenarnya aku belajar bahasa Inggris dengan mendengar radio atau berita, dan mengartikannya sendiri.

"Ternyata kamu mahir," kataku. "Dari mana kamu mendengar atau melihat kata-kata ini?"

"Engg…pernah belajar aja," katanya tertawa garing sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kata-kata ini susah, tahu! Kalau kamu sudah jago, kenapa minta tolong sama aku?" kataku merasa dipermainkan.

"Enggak. Pengen sama Kazura aja. Kan aku bilang, kalau bersama Kazura jauh lebih menyenangkan," ucapnya tersenyum.

Rasanya pipiku memanas. "Bodoh…"

* * *

Tak terasa sudah sore. Dan hujan… aku hanya speechless, merasa hari ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Kazura bawa payung?"

"Enggak."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menelepon mo-"

"Jangan manja," ucapku memotongnya. "Kalau kamu dikit-dikit mengandalkan koneksi Ayah, hidupmu akan selalu senang. Jika ada susah, kamu tidak akan bisa mengatasinya."

Shion terdiam. Mengintropeksi diri. "Diam. Intropeksilah diri, sampai aku kembali."

"Kazura mau ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Aku berlari menerobos hujan, tanpa sepengetahuan Shion. Aku berlari ke rumah.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang. Kenapa kamu basah-basahan, sayang?" kata Ibu lembut.

"Nanti saja jawabnya. Sekarang aku butuh payung," ucapku.

"Lha, kan kamu sudah sampai?"

"Buat Shion. Biar dia enggak manja," kataku sambil merampas sebuah payung.

Ibu tersenyum, dan menepuk kepalaku. "Kamu anak baik, Rin."

Aku agak bingung akan perkataan Ibu, namun aku langsung keluar. "Aku berangkat dulu, Ibu."

"Hati-hati."

Cukup jauh dari rumah, namun aku berlari, dengan waktu yang menurutku sedikit, dan sampai di depan perpustakaan. Tampak Shion masih merenung saja. "SHION!" teriakku. Tampak Shion menoleh ke arahku.

"Kazura!? Kamu kenapa basah-basahan? Kenapa kamu bawa payung? Kenapa kamu terengah-engah?" aku dihujani lagi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Tidak usah jawab," kataku ketus. "NIH!" ucapku sambil menyodorkan payung itu. Dan hujan dingin kembali mengguyurku.

"Kaz-kazura! Kamu bisa sakit!" kata Shion panik, sambil memayungiku.

"BERISIK! Pakai, atau akan aku cekik!" kataku mengancam. Aku paling sebal sama orang yang mengabaikan perkataanku. Shion bukannya mengiyakan, malah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Apaan sih!? Kamu kan jadi basah! Dasar kamu bodoh!"

"KAZURA BAKA!" teriak Shion.

"APA!?" ucapku kesal.

"Kalau kamu sakit, aku juga repot!" katanya mengomeliku. Iih, enggak sudi aku diomeli sama kamu!

"CE-RE-WET," kataku mendorongnya. "Pakai, atau aku cekik. Awas kamu mengikutiku. Akan aku cekik," acamku berlari pergi.

Terdengar teriakkan kecil. "KAZURA!" tapi aku mengabaikannya, dan tidak menoleh ke belakang. Namun ribuan tetesan hujan yang menerpaku tiba-tiba berhenti. Mungkin hujan sudah berhenti. Aku menoleh ke atas.

"SHION!? Kenapa kamu mengikutiku!?" kataku sambil mencekiknya.

"Ohok… Kazura kan… baru sembuh. Repot kalau… ohok… kamu sakit lagi," ucap Shion merintih. "Lepaskan aku… Kazur..a!"

Aku melepaskan cekikanku. Shion menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Nah, ayo aku antar kamu pulang."

"Ti-"

"Dengar, Kazura. **Kamu tidak boleh membantahku**. Mengerti?" dalam tiap penekanan kata-kata Shion, terdapat suara yang berat dan dingin. Seram. Aku mengangguk, tidak berusaha melawannya lagi. Karena caranya bicara, sangat mengerikan.

Shion menarikku pulang. Ibu pasti menungguku. Perlahan aku melirik ke sebelah kiri, berlawanan dengan tubuh Shion. Tampak bunga-bunga sakura masih berupa kuncup. Tak terasa seminggu lagi sudah mau lulus dari kelas 2 SMP ini, naik ke kelas 3. Kurasa, bunga-bunga itu akan mekar saat kami mengadakan upacara kelulusan, seminggu lagi.

Sampai di depan rumah, aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, namun sebelumnya aku tetap menyempatkan diri berterima kasih kepadanya, walaupun kecil.

"Terima kasih," ucapku dengan suara kecil, seperti berbisik. Namun Shion menangkap perkataanku.

"Sama-sama," ucapnya menyodorkan payung kepadaku. Aku langsung marah.

"Pakai!" kataku menyodorkannya. "Kalau kamu tidak pakai, kucekik lagi."

"Iya, iya," ucap Shion.

"Kalau kamu tidak pakai, Ayah pasti marah kepadaku, juga Ibu," ucapku. Aku langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dasar," kata Shion tersenyum. Namun segera dia menghela napas. "Haa… aku harus segera mengatakannya, sebelum terlambat."

"Rin," ucap Ibu lembut. aku kaget Ibu sudah menungguku. Beliau memberiku handuk.

"Ada apa, Ibu?"

"Kamu benar-benar anak yang baik. Terima kasih, ya."

"Ibu bicara apa sih?" kataku.

"Kamu anak yang baik. Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu," kata Ibu menunduk.

"Ib-ibu jangan menunduk seperti itu! Aku tidak mau Ibu seperti itu," kataku. Ibu tersenyum.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: aih, selesai! Sae keringetan, nih. Capek. #tepar di meja#

Nao: Sae-san, ayo belajar! #evil smirk#

Sae: AAAAAAA! BENTAR LAGI MAU UAS, DAN SAE BELOM BELAJAAAR! #ngamuk gila#

Nao: kalau enggak belajar, jangan lanjutkan fict ini… jadi reader, jika belum update fict-fict Sae yang lain, harap salahkan beliau karena tidak belajar #senyum#

Sae: Aaaaaaa! Ti-tidaaaaaaak!

Nao: oke, RnR?


	9. Chapter 9

桜の花びら (Sakura no Hanabira)

Sae Kiyomi

[Rin.K, Len.K]

All Rin's POV

Warning: gaje, aneh, abal, typo, OOC, alur cepat, bad summary, dll

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Sae, namun cerita ini punya Sae!

Memenuhi request dari Kiriko Alicia-senpai.

Aku melamun, menatap ke luar jendela. Hari ini sekolah libur, karena para guru sedang rapat. Besok masuk.

"Rin! Ibu panggil dari tadi, kamu kok bengong?" tegur Ibu.

"Benarkah?" kataku mengingat-ingat.

"Rin, kok muka kamu merah?" kata Ibu sambil menatapku khawatir.

"Enggak apa-apa kok."

"Jangan-jangan kamu sakit?"

"Enggak lah. Baru sembuh radang dingin, sekarang masa sakit lagi?" ucapku.

"Sumpah, Rin. Tubuhmu berkeringat," ucap Ibu sambil mengelus dahiku. "Tunggu ya."

Semenit aku menunggu, Ibu datang sambil membawa thermometer. Dipaksanya aku mengapit thermometer di ketiakku. Lima menit kemudian, Ibu mencabutnya kembali.

"38,9 derajat Celcius. Rin, kamu demam."

"Ap- tidak!" kataku menghindar.

"Kamu harus istirahat. Hari ini tidurlah. Ibu akan memasak untukmu."

"Ibu ngomong apa sih? Ibu masih sakit, kondisi badan Ibu masih lemah. Ibu aja yang tiduran, aku yang masak," kataku bangkit berdiri.

"Kamu susah sekali dibilangin, ya. Tidur."

"Ibu! Aku bisa sendiri," kataku kesal. Segera aku ke dapur, membuka lemari es mini. Setelah mengamati isi lemari itu, aku menutupnya lagi, dan mengambil payung.

"Mau ke mana, Rin?"

"Mau beli kentang sama wortel. Di depan rumah," kataku sambil memakai sepatuku.

"Rin! Nanti kamu sakit radang dingin lagi!" ucap Ibu. "Biar Ibu saja!"

Oke, sebelum aku emosi, aku menghiraukan kata-kata Ibu, dan pergi ke luar. "Aku pergi!"

"Rin-"

Aku langsung berlari sambil membawa payung ke mini market. Hujan angin, dingin. Namun, aku membawa payung, sehingga dapat menghadang hujan itu. Segera aku masuk mini market, dan mengambil wortel local dan kentang.

Usai membayar, hujanpun makin mendahsyat.

"Kazura?"

"Shion? Sedang apa kamu ke sini?" kataku melihatnya.

"Engg… beli tissue," katanya. Aku manggut-manggut.

Namun, mataku cepat sekali lelah. Ngantuk… capek…

"Ka-kazuraaa!"

* * *

Gelap. Seram. Berat. Di mana ini? Dingin. Tidak ada kehangatan. Ibu? Ibu di mana? Ah, ada cahaya kecil. Mungkin aku dapat mengintip dari lubang itu. Cahayanya makin membesar. Tunggu, semua terlalu cepat! Si-silau!

"KAZURA! Kamu sudah sadar!" kata sebuah suara. Aku membuka kelopak mataku.

"Shion?"

"Syukurlah, Rin!"

"Ibu?" kataku menoleh ke samping. "Ada apa?"

"Sakitmu makin parah, dan Shion membawamu ke sini," kata Ibu sambil membelai rambutku.

"Kazura sakit?" kata Shion kepada Ibu.

"Iya. Badannya demam. Kayaknya efek samping dari obat radang dinginnya. Sebentar juga sembuh," kata Ibu.

"Ibu…"

"Ya?"

"Ngantuk."

"Ya sudah, Rin tidur aja. Ibu buatkan makanan, ya?"

"Jangan…"

"Shion, temani Rin di sini, ya," kata Ibu tidak mendengarkan suara kecilku. Ibu meninggalkanku, dan pergi ke dapur.

Aku memejamkan mata, dan tertidur. Terasa kain dingin ada di atas dahiku. Tapi sudahlah. Ah, aku lupa bilang kepadamu, Shion. Terima kasih atas semuanya…

Saat aku tengah terlelap, terdengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang, dan membelai rambutku. Lembut… nyaman…

"Aku harus mengatakannya. Tapi, aku takut dia akan marah. Jika aku tidak mengatakannya, apa dia akan toleransi?"

* * *

Sekarang jam berapa, ya? Aku membuka mataku.

"Selamat pagi, ratu tidur," kata seseorang cekikikan.

"Ibu? Sekarang jam berapa?" ucapku. Aku mengambil kacamataku.

"Jam… lima sore," ucap Ibu melirik jam.

"Shion?"

"Kalau dia, tadi saat kamu tidur, pulang. Katanya ada urusan," kata Ibu.

"Aku lupa berterima kasih kepadanya," gumamku. Namun, Ibu menangkap perkataanku.

"Besok saja di sekolah, gimana?" kata Ibu tersenyum.

"Benar juga," ucapku pelan. Bagaimanapun juga, Shionlah yang sudah membantuku sejauh ini.

"Ah, tadi juga, Ayah… menelepon," kata Ibu pelan.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" ucapku merangkak dari ranjang, mendekati Ibu.

"Dia tahu kondisimu dari Shion Len. Dan… dia sangat khawatir, cemas akan keadaanmu," ucap Ibu. Aku menyentuh lembut punggung tangan Ibu.

"Ibu, Ayah yang membiayai rumah sakit Ibu, juga aku. Ayah juga yang menemani Ibu operasi. Sejujurnya, dia orang baik. Selama ini… aku salah menilainya. Aku selalu menilainya menjadi orang yang buruk sikapnya, yang melalaikan kita. Namun, ternyata Beliau begitu baik hati, dan sabar," ucapku.

"Ya, dia orang baik," ucap Ibu tersenyum.

"Dan… hei! Ibu tahu tidak, kalau saat bertemu dengannya, ada perang di rumah sakit? Aku sibuk memaki-makinya, dan Ayahpun membalasku. Memang sikap orang tua menempel erat kepada anaknya, ya. Kami berdua sama-sama keras kepala, dan emosian," ucapku tertawa. "Aku senang kepada Ayah, dan mengakuinya sebagai 'Ayah'ku lagi. Yaaah… walaupun gara-gara dia, aku menjauhi semua laki-laki dari umurku sembilan sampai seumur ini. Yah, lima tahun itu makan waktu banyak," kataku bercerita. "Shion juga, orang pertama yang mau berteman denganku. penghuni kelasku yang lain, hanya lihat tampang. Mereka tidak mau bergaul dengan orang menjijikan seperti aku."

Ibu tersenyum, dan berkata dengan lembut. "Syukurlah."

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

* * *

Hari ini Shion tidak masuk sekolah. Aku bingung karena akhir-akhir ini dia susah sekali ditemui. Namun saat pulang, aku melihatnya ada di depan rumah.

"Shion?" ucapku. "Kenapa kamu tidak sekolah? Ada apa ke rumahku?"

"Yo! Kazura," kata Shion. "Hari ini aku ada urusan. Aku hendak mengajakmu ke festival besok malam. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah."

"Jam enam malam, ya?"

"Terserah. Tapi kamu buat aku cemas, tahu!" omelku.

"Maaf, maaf," ucap Shion tertawa. "Dan… kenapa kamu masih pakai kacamata?"

"Aku belum terbiasa pakai lensa kontak," ucapku.

"Baiklah. Dan ini, oleh-oleh," kata Shion memberikan sebungkus makanan kepadaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini kerang, enak lho," kata Shion memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"Ah, terima kasih," kataku tersenyum. Akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi mudah tersenyum dan mudah memaafkan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, nanti, besok pagi!"

"Sampai jumpa," ucapku melambaikan tangan. Shion berlari pergi. Dasar…

* * *

Esoknya, Shion terlambat masuk. Ia masuk kelas saat jam pelajaran ke 3, dan pulang saat memasuki jam pelajaran ke 6. Aneh… kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia susah dijumpai?

Namun malamnya, aku bersiap-siap pergi ke festival, dengan memakai kaus dan celana panjang. Yaaah… kalian tahu sendiri kan masalah keuangan keluargaku? Jadi aku tidak punya yukata. Tapi toh tidak penting. Yang penting pakai baju. Tidak masalah jika tidak memiliki yukata, baju khas Jepang, yang harganya mahal banget itu.

Aku menunggu di teras rumah, menunggu Shion. Sudah lima puluh menit aku menunggu, dan aku kepanasan. Bagus, emosiku sudah sampai puncak.

"Kazura! Sorry, la-"

"Heh, Shion! Kamu pikir aku sudah nugguin kamu dari jam berapa!? Kamu yang menentukan waktunya, dan kamu yang terlambat! Aku pikir aku bisa mati kepanasan di sini nungguin kamu!" bentakku kesal.

"Sorry. Kamu enggak pakai baju pendek?"

"Ngapain," kataku melipat tangan di dada. Sepertinya aku akhir-akhir ini menjadi gadis yang keras kepala dan egois. Oke, selama ini aku egois dan egois, tapi aku tidak pernah egois kepada orang lain seperti saat ini. Ini… pertama kalinya.

"Tunggu, Kazura," kata Shion mengejarku. Aku tidak peduli, dan sudah sampai duluan di tempat itu. Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan melihat ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu.

"Lihat! Shion! Tempat ini bagus banget!" kataku gembira. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu seperti selimut menutup wajahku. "Eh?"

"Syukurlah," terdengar suara Shion. Aku menyingkirkan selimut itu dari wajahku.

"Hoodie-ku?"

"Syukurlah kamu ceria lagi," kata Shion tersenyum. Aku memalingkan wajahku yang memerah. Segera aku pakai hood putihku dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

Shion terdiam, menunduk. Aku menoleh. "Hei, kenapa kamu terdiam?"

"Kazura, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu. Aku sebenarnya ha-"

Suara kembang api mengagetkanku, membuat suara Shion tidak terdengar, sejak dia berkata "Kazura, ada yang…"

"Cantiknya!" kataku melihat kembang api itu. Agak seram sih, karena bunyinya beruntut. Tapi cantik, berwarna-warni. "Maafkan aku, Shion. Ada apa?" ucapku mengusap mataku.

"Tidak," kata Shion tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Eh?" kataku. "Benar?"

"Iya," ucap Shion tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku. Mukaku memerah, malu.

"IIIHH!" ucapku malu. Kutarik ujung kepala hoodie milikku, menyembunyikan mukaku yang merah.

Shion tersenyum. "Maaf, tapi sekarang tanggal berapa, ya?"

"Hmm… 17 Mei," kataku mengingat-ingat. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak," ucap Shion tersenyum. Aku mengangkat bahu.

Terdengar samar-samar suara yang kecil sekali, sampai aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Empat hari lagi."

"Empat hari lagi? Ada apa?" ucapku bingung.

"Empat hari lagi kita lulus dari kelas 2 SMP ini, dan masuk ke kelas 3 SMP," ucap Shion menunduk sedih.

"Hei, kenapa sedih?"

"Habisnya nanti tidak bertemu dengan Kazura lagi," kata Shion. Aku tertawa.

"Baka. Nanti kan bakal bertemu lagi," ucapku tersenyum.

"… Ya."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: minna~! Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi! Sae senang~~

Lemon: Sae-san, kenapa kamu senang banget?

Sae: Sae udah selesai ujiaaan! Dan mau masuk semester baru~!

Rinka: norak.

Miya: Sae-san, silakan lanjutkan fict yang lain. Nao, ambil cambuk.

Nao: baik.

Miya: Lemon, ambil tali. Mitsu-chan, bangunkan pria-pria pemalas itu. Ann, gembok kulkas.

Nori: kenapa kulkasnya digemboook!? TT_TT

Rinka: biar kamu enggak bolak-balik makan. Pokoknya yang boleh ngambil makanan, hanya Ann dan Mitsu-chan, karena mereka yang masak makanan.

Nori: NOOOOOO! TT3TT

Lemon: RnR?


End file.
